


One Piece Reader Oneshots

by Gothfoxgirl



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothfoxgirl/pseuds/Gothfoxgirl
Summary: From my Deviantart
Relationships: Arlong (One Piece)/Reader, Brook (One Piece)/Reader, Buggy (One Piece)/Reader, Donquixote Doflamingo/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Franky (One Piece)/Reader, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Reader, Nami (One Piece)/Reader, Nico Robin/Reader, Roronoa Zoro/Reader, Smoker (One Piece)/Reader, Usopp (One Piece)/Reader, Vinsmoke Sanji/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	1. Sing A Song (Brook)

~normal POV~  
The Strawhat Pirates kept their plotted course, their musician playing his violin in the background. Suddenly, his boney fingers ceased playing and the rest looked up to see him drop his bow onto the wooden planks with a dull 'thwack'. His structure quivered in pure shock. They all, even Zoro, listened closely. In the air was a soft sweet melody.

_ "Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Umikaze kimakaze namimakase  
Shio no mukou de, yuuhi mo sawagu  
Sora nya wa wo kaku, tori no uta _

_Sayonara minato, Tsumugi no sato yo  
DON to icchou utao, funade no uta  
Kinpa-gimpa mo shibuki ni kaete  
Oretachya yuku zo, umi no kagiri_"

The tall skeletal man turned to Nami.  
"Nami-San, can we go that way?"  
"Sure, I'm curious as well." The Thousand Sunny made a gentle right. That was when Nami realized where they were.  
"We're going back to where we found you, Brook."  
"No...i-impossible..." The musician mutters to himself.

 _"Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Warera kaizoku, umi  
Nami wo makura ni, negura wa fune yo  
Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro_"

The singing gets closer as they near the rickety old ship for the second time. Once they tie the boat off and get on board, as they near a room, the singing gets louder. They poke their heads in to see a very tall female skeleton with long (h/c) hair that had a braid crown around the top with white flowers that had long since wilted and turned black and brown. The dress she wore was long and reached the floor. The top had a loose corset-type structure and went down to her ankles in ruffles. There were short ruffles for sleeves and the whole dress was a faded yellow. It was a wedding dress. The veil on her boney face had been pulled back to rest on her hair. Her singing suddenly stopped and and a few tears fell from her eye sockets. She then fell to her knees sobbing lightly into her hands.  
"Brook..."

Brook stared in shock as a tear also left his "eye".  
"_-____..." He whispered, making your head look over the front of the room then shake as if ridding itself of a thought.

~your POV~  
"_-____..." Your head snapped up, looking around but not seeing anyone.  
'Again, I hear his voice, but it is of a simple phantom, nothing more.' You the shake the thought from your mind and set your chin on what is left of your forearms. You then hear the voice again, louder.  
"_____!" You whip around, making your dress flare out and gasp.

~Normal POV~  
"_____!" Brook's outburst not only grabbed the attention of his crew, but also that of the female skeleton. She spun around on her white wedged heels and gasped, tears falling from her eyes.  
"B-Brook?! BROOK!" She almost tackled him to the floor in a hug. Once you stand, embracing him, you speak.  
"Brook...how- I thought they crushed your bones...."  
"They only broke them, but I should be asking you that question. They impaled you through the heart!" Everyone looks and sees a hole in the dress where a saber had gone through.  
"I ate the Yomi Yomi no Mi, like you did. There was the tree you got yours from and on that tree was a secondary fruit. I have been stuck in this room by a spell for decades."  
"I was attached to the other parts of the boat, because my shadow was stolen, these people, my nakama, got it back and freed me."

-your POV-  
You look to see the crew and walk over to them. You then bow to them.  
"Thank you all for saving him, it means so much to me." Nami opened her mouth.  
"How do you know Brook and why are you wearing a wedding dress?" You chuckle, like the sound of jingling bells, a sound Brook had longed to hear again.  
"I'm wearing this dress, because Brook and I had just gotten married."  
"EHHHHHH?!" The whole crew, besides Brook, yelled in shock.  
"That's why you found me wearing a suit," the skeleton man said sheepishly. You stood next to him and chuckled.  
"I guess this makes us undead newlyweds." He smiled and put his arm around your shoulder.  
"How do we break the spell?"  
"The witch that cast the spell is long dead, but she told me only the kiss of death would break the spell."  
"Well, I'm dead, so that might work..." Brook mused.

The teal colored gem around your neck began to glow as his boney fingers gripped your arm lightly at the wrist. You then felt his hand on your shoulder and slight muscle on his arm against yours. Wait...muscle?! You looked up and saw Brook alive. You gasped and looked at yourself. Your slender fingers were covered in flesh and the nails filed as if you never died. You look up, your (e/c) eyes lighting up when you caught sight of Brook's strong jaw and cheekbones. In the background, Sanji had hearts in his eyes at your beauty.  
"So that's what that does...I can finally see your beautiful eyes after so long," he whispered as his hand came to your cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb against the soft flesh, before gently moving a strand of hair behind your ear. He brought you into an embrace and dipped you down, gently locking his lips with yours in a soft kiss. When the sight of your human bodies faded, your teeth touched his and seals littered your bones, glowing a faint green. The marks lifted and spun around you at high speeds, until they burst into a glittery rain.

You smiled at your husband once more, embracing him again, and laying your head on his rib cage. A soft sigh left your mouth.  
"I'm free..." The boy with the straw hat looked up, his serious look melting into one of an excited child.  
"Let's celebrate! _____, want to join out nakama?" You laughed again and your eye sockets turned up into an eye smile, while you curtsied.  
"Of course...Captain." Once you learned everyone's name, you stepped out if the ballroom and into your old room to collect your belongings and change into something else. When you returned to the ballroom, you wore a knee-length blue dress and black leggings. In your slender fingers was a long silver flute, the kanji for "song" engraved in the side. Everyone was singing along with Brook to the song that lead them all there, Bink's Sake. Once they came to the part you cut off at, you brought the wind instrument to your lips and the soft melody mixed beautifully with your husband's violin.

_ "Arashi ga kita zo, senri no sora ni  
Nami ga odoru yo, DORAMU narase  
Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo  
Asu no asahi ga nai jo nashi _

_ Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho _

_ Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
Kyou ka asu ka to yoi no yume  
Te wo furu kage ni, mou aenai yo  
Nani wo kuyokuyo, asu mo tsukuyo _

_ Binkusu no sake wo, todoke ni yuku yo  
DON to icchou utao, unaba wo uta  
Douse dare demo itsuka wa hone yo  
Hatenashi, atenashi, waraibanashi _

_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho  
Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho_"

Once the song finished, Brook turned to you again with a smile.  
"_____, why don't you show them that you're not an ordinary person..." You nod with a slightly evil chuckle and bring the flute to your lips again, a deep and slightly scary tune flowing through the air. You pick out Franky to demonstrate. The rest of the crew watch as the music became visible and wrapped around the cyborg, slamming him into the ground three times. When you stopped, he sat up rubbing his sore neck.  
"____ can use any kind of instrument and use the music as her weapon. She also can use normal weapons and is my equal with a sword or two." Your cheekbones gain a light tint of pink at his praise and you mutter humbly under your breath. He wraps an arm over your shoulders and smiles at you.  
"Don't be so modest. You're an awesome fighter. Remember when you unlocked your power? You took out two marine ships in a few seconds when your energy flared."

You lightly slap him upside the head, with a blush.  
"And I almost took out our ship, had you not grabbed me and jumped away from it." His bony fingers ruffled your hair, which was out of the braids and brushed of decades of knots, and chuckled lightly. You smile at him once more and as you follow the crew onto the Thousand Sunny. His fingers laced with yours affectionately, as he leaves as best a kiss he could, for being a skeleton, on your forehead.

Within a few months, you had earned yourself the name Death's Bride for your abilities. You smiled and cuddled closer to Brook, as wave of warmth washed over you, making you feel safe. His voice, at a low whisper just loud enough for you to hear, muttered a sentence in your ear.

"Uta o utatte, watashi wa shitagawanakereba naranai."


	2. Mechanisms (Usopp)

You heard footsteps approaching the little shop you owned and when they rang the bell, you called out to them.  
"I'm out back, I'll only be a minute." Sliding out from the ship engine you were fixing, you stood and made your way to the front of the shop. You had oil marks all over your arms and torso along with your long teal tipped (h/c) hair that was pulled back into a low ponytail. You entered the room and set down your wrench and rag on the counter. You wore a (f/c) bikini top and khaki short shorts. Looking to the customer, you saw that he had tanned skin, curly black hair, and black eyes with a small goatee forming on his chin. On his head he wore a wide brimmed cream colored hat and orange ear protectors on his ears. He wore no shirt, which caused a small blush to dust your face, and yellow pants with orange straps. Around his neck hung a pair of orange goggles and two blue and white striped arm bands wrapped around his wrists. He stood looking around a bit nervously until you cleared your throat.  
"How may I help you Sir?"  
"A-Ah, would you happen to have any breaker bars?" You smiled, your (e/c) eyes closing into an upside down "U" shape. You walked over and led him to the racks where the long, thick pieces of metal were.

"Ah, thank you Miss..."  
"_____."  
"Oh, I'm Usopp."  
"Nice to meet you!" You chirped happily, holding a thin hand out to shake, where he gently took it in his larger ones for a handshake.  
"So, do you run this shop?"  
"Yeah, my dad left it for me. Though I have no idea where he went. I haven't seen him in six years," you mused as he gave you a smile, lighting up his features. He paid for the tools and was about to leave when he turned back to you and motioned for you to take a break. It was a slow day so you closed down for a break and stepped onto the streets with him. The cool ocean breeze caressed your face, blowing up your hair behind you. A small hum of approval left your throat and Usopp turned his head to where you walked.  
"Um...____? If you don't mind me asking, but why don't you wear shoes?" You giggled.  
"I really don't like shoes, and they just get in the way when I have to fight."  
"You fight?"  
"Yes. Many pirates dock here and there are many fights that take place. Along with the annual tournament we have every year," you smiled at him warmly.

Suddenly, a tall man of about twenty stepped into your path. He had light blue eyes and light green hair that stuck up in all directions. He wore a blue tee and shorts with a pair of black sandals. Looking over to you, he laughed.  
"So this is the famed _____! All I see is a weak mechanic girl!" You showed no sign of anger at his words and stepped up.  
"You wish to fight me? If so, allow me the pleasure of hearing your name."  
"The name's Rantar!" The air around you dropped in temperature drastically as you growled menacingly.  
"You....you killed my mother! I-I WILL KILL YOU!" Fury lit your eyes with power and your energy spiked, causing a teen with black hair and black eyes wearing a straw hat appear at the edge of the street. Rantar twitched.  
"No....nonono you can't be his daughter! You're the daughter of- oof!" He was cut off when you sent your self flying at him, nailing an anger enhanced punch to his stomach. Keeling over, he coughed blood and wiped his lip.  
"That's one strong right hook ya got there girlie, but that's not enough to help you," he made to charge but froze when you pulled out a mechanism from seemingly nowhere. It was about three feet long and had spikes protruding from the top. You smirked.  
"This is called the Thunder Rod. My mother designed it before she died. Now let's see how it works on a bigger target." You shot forward and struck him. The spikes dug into his skin and an electric pulse zapped into his body, electrocuting him. His hair smoked with burnt ends and his yells of pain grew high. When you jumped back, he fell to the ground breathing hard. Making the final move with a straight face, you stepped up and pulled his head up by his hair.  
"Who's the weak girl now?" You brought out a knife and stabbed it through the back of his neck, killing him.

Walking back to Usopp, you sighed.  
"I'm sorry, my temper and past got the best of me..." You began to walk back to the shop, when the straw hatted boy ran up to you.  
"Please join my crew!" Usopp whacked him on the back of the head.  
"Luffy, she won't just leave her-"  
"Yes!" You jumped up happily.  
"Wha?" Usopp blinked.  
"I've always wanted to be on the seas! Maybe I'll meet my father out there!" Giggling, you lead them back to the shop so you could gather you're belongings. Then, you followed them to their ship which was docked at the pier. Six people stood at the dock as you approached with Usopp and Luffy. Once they all introduced themselves, Usopp cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled into the ship.  
"Franky! Come meet the new crew member!" A rumbling voice came from the workshop.  
"OW! I'll be up in a SUPERRRRR moment!" You froze.  
"Did you say Franky?"  
"Yeah."  
"Blue hair?"  
"Yes."  
"Star on his arms?"  
"Yes?" You put your hands over your mouth as you heard his heavy footsteps come up the stairs. He came through the door wearing a red speedo and an open Hawaiian shirt. Franky's shoulders were giant red orbs and he had short buzz cut blue hair with a pair of sunglasses over his eyes.  
"OW! Whose the SUPERRRRR new crew mate?"

The next thing the the crew heard and saw was you speeding in a blur to the cyborg man with a happy yell.  
"Daddy!" You nearly knocked him off his feet as he caught you when you barreled into him.  
"____?! It's been six years. How's my SUPERRRR daughter?!" The rest of the group just stood frozen in shock until Luffy broke the silence.  
"Oi Oi Franky, you have a daughter?" Smiling, the cyborg answered.  
"Yeah she's..." You giggled.  
"Dad, I'm 16." He rubbed his forehead.  
"Man I feel super old now." He chuckled and you pat his arm, surprisingly coming up to his shoulder.  
"You're not! You're only 36, that's not old at all." A little reindeer wearing a blue and pink hat bounded up to you, coming halfway up your shin.  
"How are you so tall ____?" Leaning over, you poked his nose lightly.  
"I got the tall trait from my dad. I'm about 6 foot eleven at the moment and still growing." The little creature rubbed his nose with his paws.  
"Wow you're tall!" Giggling, you sat on the grassy part of the ship, smiling up at everyone.

-time skip Usopp's POV-  
It's been eight months since ______ has joined the crew and she's been a big help to us all. She and her father share many similar traits. She even loves cola as much as he does! The more I work with her in the workshop, the closer I've come to her. I thought back to Kaya and I believe she would want me to move on, but I'm just so confused at the moment. I was so lost in thought that I clumsily burned myself on the welding torch I was using. Letting out a startled yelp, I turned the tool off and scrambled to the water bucket, putting my whole hand into the cool water. I, then, heard rushed footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up, ______ sat knelt at my side, a worried expression carved into her features.

-normal POV-  
______ heard Usopp yelp all the way on deck and sped past Sanji, heading for the workshop. When she got there, he was sitting at the water bucket, his whole hand inside. She sat on her calves in a knelt position and delicately gripped his wrist.  
"What happened this time Usopp?" Sheepishly, the teen scratched his head with his uninjured hand.  
"Clumsiness with the welding torch." The (h/c) sweat dropped.  
"Usopp...that's the second time in three weeks." Sighing, she lifted his hand out of the water and observed the skin of his palm. It had begin to turn bright pink and small blisters were sure to form soon. ____ stood, bringing the dark haired man with her to the medical wing, where she had him sit on the bench. Shuffling through the cabinets, she brought out disinfectant, ointment, and bandages. Sitting Indian style at the sharpshooter's feet, she began patching up his hand the best she could, all the while being oblivious to the long-nosed teen's blush. After you finished tying the bandage, you sat back on your haunches as he flexed his hand. Smiling, you lifted yourself into a kneeling position, kissing his temple lightly.  
"Be more careful Usopp." His face exploded into a red blush as he mumbled something under his breath barely audible.  
"Hmmm? What was that?"  
"I-I said y-you missed." You cocked your dead to the side in confusion until the black haired teen turned his head up a little and shyly maneuvered his hands to your shoulders. He leaned in and molded his lips to yours passionately. A dark pink blush rose to the surface of your cheeks as the shock melted away and you closed your (e/c) eyes, moving your mouth to his. Your hands moved upwards to cradle the sharpshooter's face in your palms, as you deepened the kiss. When you broke for air, you laid your head on his chest and he mumbled into your hair.  
"I love you _____." You smiled and kissed the tip of his nose.  
"And I love you too my Sogeking." What you both didn't see nor hear was that Franky stood outside the door with a smirk. He chuckled to himself with a facepalm.  
"Finally, damn...my little girl has grown up into a strong and beautiful woman." He smiled remembering how your bounty sky rocketed when the word that you killed Rantar reached the Marines.  
"Finally, I can see her smile again." He was glad Usopp could finally move on from Kaya and _____ could have someone to comfort her when the memories of her mother's death would occasionally come flooding back.  
'Everything runs like a machine. Even the heart in a mechanism....'


	3. Myths (Zoro)

You sat in a meditative pose on the deck of the ship, the green haired swordsman to your left. Suddenly, you stood and walked to the railing, looking out at the open seas. You wore a (f/c) bikini top and forest green shorts with no shoes. Apparently when you stood, you roused Zoro from his nap.  
"Oi, _____." You looked over your shoulder at him with a smile.  
"Yes?"  
"You seem tense." Chuckling, you shrugged.  
"I just have a strange feeling." The air was calm and nice, when someone, Nami, shouted from the crow's nest.  
"Marines!" Suddenly, one by one marine ships appeared on the horizon. Flipping up into a battle position, you drew your pistols and kept your eyes scanning the ships as they got closer. When they got within range, you shot at the closer ones, hitting many men dead in the chest, knocking them off their feet. A haki enhanced voice echoed over the waters.  
"Oh look at what we've found boys! _____ the Naga Princess! Her parents have been looking for her for a while, let's bring her to them!" You felt your legs begin to meld, but you stopped the transformation and yelled back to the marines.  
"I will never go back to the acursed island! Never!" You began shooting more and more until you felt your legs meld and let them. The rest of the crew saw your legs blend together and grow very long. Once they grew to about twenty feet, green scales began to form from your waist down all the way down to your sharp knife-like tail. You reached your hand down and tore the shorts from your waist as you didn't need them anymore. Your pupils gained a reflective sheen as they elongated out and your canines sharpened and stretched out longer along with your other teeth gaining a sharper edge. The skin around your chest area began to grow light greenish scales that connected together like armor. Lastly, your whole figure grew thirteen feet taller and your hair grew past your waistline, almost to the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Surprisingly, the deck didn't break or bow under the extra weight. You closed your eyes and turned to the marines.  
"YOU MARINES WANT TO SEE ME?! I'LL SHOW YOU THE NAGA PRINCESS!" You opened your eyes and the glowed a faint greenish grey.

The whole marine crew froze and stone began to form from their eyes, before completely turning them to stone. You blinked and the glow faded. Looking down to the deck, you realized your lack of clothes on your torso and blushed, snapping your fingers. A beaded strip of sleeveless cloth covered your breasts and wrapped around your back, tied off in a bow. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Sanji doing his mellorine tornado thing and blushed brightly. You then felt someone pat your tail and glanced over your shoulder, seeing Luffy feel your scales.  
"L-Luffy, I'm sorry..."  
"For what ____?"  
"I kept this secret from you guys," tears welled in your eyes, as you brought you hands up to your cheeks. Then, you felt someone else tap the front part of your tail and saw Zoro. You lowered your hand and he stepped into your palm as you gently curled your fingers around his form and lifted him closer. You laid your hand out and he sat within the grooves of your fingers, smiling.  
"You're still our friend ____." He reached his hands out, trying to dry your tears. You smiled and wiped your eyes.  
"You're so sweet Zoro." He puffed out his cheeks.  
"Tch, don't go spreading that around." You giggled.  
"And such a tsundere." Blushing lightly, you brought him closer and gave him a peck of the cheek, before quickly setting him down and adverting your eyes.

There, then, was a small scuffle that broke out on deck between the swordsman and the cook. Sanji was doing his jealousy thing again.  
"Why do you get a kiss from ____-swan?!"  
"Maybe it's because I don't act weird around her!" They looked about ready to pounce on each other, when you grabbed them both and separated them.  
"Guys don't fight," you sighed and pecked Sanji on the cheek. Once you set him down, Sanji had a nosebleed and passed out while everyone else sweatdropped. You set Zoro on your shoulder and, as the boat neared the dock, moved onto the shore, turning back to the crew.  
"Um....I'm actually taller..." You set Zoro back onto the sand and grew another twenty feet taller. Chopper bounded around near your hands after you had laid on your stomach. You reached out a finger and lightly flicked his hat off.  
"I've always wanted to do this." You then used your index finger to scratch his little head, then you picked him up between your pointer finger and your thumb, setting him in your palm. He giggled as you pet him for a few more minutes before setting him back down and placing his hat back on his head.

Zoro then walked up to you.  
"______, I'm curious. Why didn't you tell us?" You grimaced.  
"I hated being a princess. I was babied by some and held at high expectations by others. I was never good enough for my parents and I was always lectured. So...I left." Zoro nodded and stepped over to your lifted up torso. Showing a rare moment of his softer side, he tried his best to embrace you. Lightly chuckling, you shrunk down to your normal size and he turned around, a pink blush on his face, since you wore no pants. You snapped your fingers and the cloth you wore in your naga form reappeared on your chest and crotch area, only with beads dangling from them. When the green haired man turned back around, he saw the emerald bangles hanging from your wrists and the dangling gold earrings that fell from your lobes. Around your neck was a snake fang pendant and your fangs popped slightly over your lip when you smiled. You came closer and he saw that you wore no shoes and there were gold bands that wrapped around your ankles. You began to laugh at his slightly flushed face but all he could hear was the ringing of little bells. Stepping even closer, you embraced him.  
"Is this better, Zoro-kun?" Shaking from his shock, the swordsman returned the hug cautiously. When you stepped back, you brushed some (h/c) hair behind your ear, allowing a few strands of beaded hair fall into your face. He blushed again and grabbed your hand in his, with a sheepish smile. He then looked away, the pink tint still on his face.

Later, you were on the Sunny with Zoro in the crows nest. He was training and you were watching him with a slight blush rising to your cheeks. He finished his workout and slung a towel over his shoulders. His short green hair dripped with sweat and his muscular chest rose with each slightly deepened breath. You lowered your head so that your hair fell in front of your eyes, trying to hide your reddened face. The swordsman raised an eyebrow and sat in front of you, placing a hand on your forehead.  
"You're burning up, are you sick?" You shook your head, turning a deeper red at his touch.  
"I-I'm f-f-fine." He shrugged and put his shirt back on. Oh, he didn't know what he did to you and if he found out... You blush harder at that thought. Zoro turned back to you and squatted to your level holding his hand out with a smile.  
"If you sit like that for too long it can be bad for your back." He was referring to your curled up position. You shakily reached your hand to his and he helped you stand. When you stood, you found yourself so close to him, your chests almost touched. Still holding your hand, he leaned down closer, his lips ghosting over yours. You bit your lip slightly and steeled your resolve, gripping the front of his shirt and crashed your lips to his. His eyes snapped open wide in shock, but he quickly broke from his surprise and moved his lips to yours lovingly. His free hand went to cup your cheek and his other one laced fingers with yours. When you broke for air, your face heated up when you saw the smile on his face. Looking down, you mumbled under your breath.  
"S-sorry....I-I-" He cut you off by lifting your chin with his finger and sealing his lips to yours again. You melted into the kiss and ran one hand over the scar on his eye tenderly. Once you broke again, you stood on your tiptoes and kissed the injury. He laughed slightly, making you blush again. His laugh was so beautiful. He kissed your forehead, then your nose, and finally connecting his lips to yours again in a fiery kiss that had not fireworks going off in your head, but bombs and cannons. Out the top of the crows nest, the Stars twinkled in the sky and the moon shown a beam of light on the both of you making it seem like you were in the spotlight of some grand play. You and him rested foreheads and he held you to him in an embrace. Smiling, you both looked through the small hole in the roof and watched as a small meteor shower broke out like fireworks in the sky. Sighing in content, you laid your head on his chest. He picked you up in a bridal carry and set you in his lap as he sat down. Slowly, you fell asleep to the beating of his heart and soon he followed you. At that point, a disembodied arm covered the both of you with a blanket before disappearing. Everyone would have to wait for the morning to see you two again. You couldn't wait for the sunrise, to see him again. The man that made you feel like a princess, even more than you literally were. The one that treated you like a pirate princess...


	4. Tears (Buggy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit cheesy

You began the morning mopping the halls and passed a room as the well oiled metal door cracked open. A bright red nose and a head of sky blue hair peeked out, coal eyes blinking tiredly. Smiling, you giggled softly.  
"Good morning Buggy." Rubbing his eyes, the clown themed boy looked at you, revealing his makeupless face and smiling.  
"Mornin _____, um what time is it?"  
"About 6:30, breakfast is in the galley if you want any." You grabbed your (f/c) bandanna and tied it firmly around your head, when Buggy tapped your shoulder. A sheepish smile and a pink tint crossed his features.  
"Um....would you mind?" He had a hair tie in his hands and was rolling it between his fingers nervously. Chuckling, you took the tie from him.  
"Not at all." You pulled his long hair into a high ponytail and tie it off with the grey band. He thanked you and walked off to the kitchen. You roll your eyes and close his door for him.

Later, you stood sweeping the deck and clearing this and that, putting them away where they should go. Buggy sat near the railing, sharpening his knives, taking small peeks every so often to glance at you work. You began sweeping backwards and stumbled, closing your eyes and waiting to hit the deck, but it never came. Opening your (e/c) eyes, you found yourself being held up by two disembodied hands and looked over to the clown boy who blushed lightly. You get your footing again and his hands fly back to him as you pick the broom up again and walk up to him. Leaning over, you peck him on the cheek.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem," he mumbles in reply. He stood and grabbed the broom from your hands, beginning to sweep for you. When you tried to grab it back, he told you to sit down and that he would do it. You sat and watched him finish up, then went to make lunch for the crew.

_You were halfway through making lunch when a shout came from deck.  
"MARINES!" Your eyes brightened and you wrapped up the half done lunch to finish later. Breaking through the doors, you pulled a wakizashi from its sheath at your belt. Entering a stance, you waited for them to board and began your deadly dance. You wove under arms and blades alike, happy for your thin and flexible frame. Blood flew from mouths and wounds, as you steeled your resolve and your eyes became as hard and cold as the steel you held in a firm grip. Easily, limbs were severed like a hot knife in butter. Or throats were slit with assassin-like precision. Buggy stayed within his own fights, glancing up every so often to see how you were fairing. Once the last marine fell, Roger let out a victory cry.  
"Not one of our own has been lost!" A soft, sad smile rose to your lips.  
"I'm sorry Captain, b-but you're wrong." You coughed out a spray of blood, as you held your stomach and fell back into the deck. Rayleigh pushed through the crew members and to your side, sliding your hands to your sides. There was a wide and deep puncture wound deep in your abdomen. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Shanks nearing you with tears beginning to streak his face.  
"_-_____, don't die on us! You're too young to die!" You gurgled a bit in an attempt to laugh.  
"Shanks, no one is too young to die. In this world, people are lucky to die naturally. I want you to know that you were like a brother to me." You pulled him closer and left a bloody kiss on his cheek, as he began crying freely. Next up was Roger himself. He kneeled by your side and, to the shock of his crew, large tear droplets hit his hands as he brushed his hands through your long (h/c) hair which was now caked with blood and dirt.  
"____, I-I promised your parents I-I'd keep you safe, but I f-f-failed." You smiled, your teeth stained with blood.  
"You d-didn't fail. You were and are still the best godfather I could have ever hoped for." This left the crew quite surprised, but they tucked that away for later, as Gold Roger gently lifted your body slightly out of the forming pool of blood and lightly kissed your forehead. You smiled sorrowfully to the crew, as they reluctantly left you with the blue haired boy, knowing that he'd take your death really hard._

_Said bluenette was shaking and his hands tried to stop the bleeding.  
"Just hold on _____! You're not gonna die!" You weakly grabbed his wrist and lifted his bloodstained gloved hands off your wound. You slipped the once white gloves from his fingers and laced them with yours.  
"It's too late Buggy. I've wanted to tell you something...but I was always too shy....I-I want to tell you that....I-I love-" You were cut off by his lips connecting to yours passionately. You both knew this was both of your first kisses, so it was a bit awkward, but you didn't care. Once he broke the kiss, the corners of his mouth were slightly stained red and you smiled, shakily raising your hand up to wipe the blood from them. Tears stream down your face, as all of this crashes down on you. You smiled up at him once more, as you saw his eyes gloss over with u ahead tears.  
"It's alright to cry, as long as you're mourning for a good reason." He finally felt the dam break and his tears fell in thick streaks, washing away some of the make up he wore, turning the water a mix of black and red. His moments with you flashed before his eyes; helping him with his hair, breaking up fights between both him and Shanks, the baking fiasco, and even that day flashed by his quivering eyes. You wove your fingers between his bare ones as a smile crossed your features and you closed your eyes a last time. All Buggy could do was cry into your cooling corpse, until he was pulled from it._

Buggy broke from his memory to Shanks calling his name. Even after 15 years that day haunted him to his core and he could never forget that smile you wore as you let go of your last breath. The red haired man popped up at that time.  
"Yo Buggy, it's been a while. Um, Buggy?" The red head sighed.  
"_____ wouldn't want you to keep mourning for her."  
"How?"  
"Even after 15 years you still make that face when you remember. Her death shook the whole crew. Even the captain locked himself in his room drunk as hell every day for a month. Hell, I fell into depression for a month!" Shanks explained solemnly, a frown crossing his lips. Bidding him a good day, the clown made his way back to his ship. As he entered his room, he swore he saw your ghost sitting at the foot of his bed and heart a faint voice waft through the room.  
"It's alright to cry, as long as you're mourning for a good reason." His facial features scrunched up slightly as he removed his coat and hat, he sat on his bed and buried his face into his hands. Crystalline tears poured down his face, dripping face paint onto the wooden floorboard and a violent round of sobs and hiccups racked his chest, as his voice broke slightly.  
"_-_____..."


	5. Teeth (Arlong)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is mostly crack

You strode into your office, turning the sign to open. Soon, people came to have their teeth checked and cleaned. Yes, you were a dentist. People from all over came. Even those of different races and species. From human to merpeople came, since you were right on the bay. Smiling at the thought, you checked your clipboard and chuckled a bit seeing a certain name. Striding out to the waiting room, you called out the next person's name.  
"Arlong! Hun it's your tun!" Soon the large sawshark fishman strode up to you, towering a good foot or more taller than you. Grinning once more, you lead him back to the larger x-Ray chairs in the back, placing the metal apron over his torso. After finishing with that room and making idle chit chat, you lead him to one of the bigger rooms where he sat down in the chair and you laid him back, you you could clean his teeth. As you were beginning to gather your needed items, you began to talk again.  
"At first glance I can tell that this set of teeth is going to fall out in the next few months, so you know the drill."  
"Yeah yeah. No biting people for a few months," the fishman chuckled goodnaturedly. Finishing your job, you rolled your chair back and raised his so he could get out of it, sliding his fin from the slot in the back made for shark fishmen.

You worked around the small space, finding what you were looking for, but fumbling and just about dropping it, when a dark purple tentacle came from the neck of your coat to grab it before it hit the ground. Arlong quirked an eyebrow and came up behind you, slipping your coat from your shoulders. Underneath, you wore a (f/c) bikini top and tan colored capris, but the things that surprised him the most were the eight large octopus tentacles that came from your back. He turned you around and noticed that when you blinked, your pupils went from the normal circular shape to long a rectangle as you smiled sadly.  
"Yes, I am a fishman or fishwoman is a better term. Well....I'm only a half octopus fishperson. My father was a fishman and my mother was human." Your eyes returned to normal and your appendages on your back curled up again, as you proceeded to put your coat back on. When you looked back to the sharkman, he placed a webbed hand on your cheek, making your face explode into a pink blush. He smiled, a rare expression on his face as he spoke.  
"I think they're beautiful, ______."  
"Thank you."  
"So are you."  
"Eh?" Your blush began to darken and he started to lean down closer, sealing his both of your lips together. You turned dark Crimson, but began to kiss back, lightly entangling your hands in his inky hair. Once he broke for air, a smirk settled on his lips at the silent confession hanging in the air. A smile formed on both your and his faces, as you began to walk out with him. He went to sit by his crew as you looked at your clipboard again.  
"Eric Winters?" A man called you over from the water entrance and you wheeled the tub of seawater near the hole and helped him into it, taking him back with you. Sure it was tiring and laboring, but you loved your job.

Especially since you fell in love with one of your patients...


	6. Red Strings (Doflamingo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's kinda bad xD

You stepped onto the deck of the ship as waves crashed into the sides of the hull. Soon, as the ship rounded a bend, another came into view. Your (h/c) hair blew upwards in the wind as it whipped about your head, as the enemy grew closer. The other crew began to open fire cannonballs at your ship, Doflamingo's ship. When they came close enough, you jumped to their deck, unsheathing your swords in mid air. You began slashing at the crew, hacking off limbs in the process, until a blade pierced your shoulder. Your hair fell into your face and shadowed your eyes, making you look intimidating. A smirk wormed its way onto your face, as you lifted your face up slowly. Your (e/c) eyes were wide and the pupils were shrunken down, causing your attacker to back away, pulling the sword with him. Warm blood streamed out of the wound and you placed your hand to it, coating your hand in red. A small chuckle came to your lips.  
"Oh...I'm bleeding...heheheheh...look at all the blood. It's so...enticing." You brought your hand to your face and licked some blood from your fingers. Your grin returned full blast as a high pitched cackling screech echoed over the battle scene, causing everyone to stop and turn in your direction. Baby 5 shook slightly as she spoke.  
"Crap...someone managed to injure her. If anyone wants to say their final prayers say them now..."

Doflamingo looked out to you, a grin spreading his lips wide in a sadistic smile. He just LOVED watching you fight like this. It gave him a satisfying feeling seeing yo tear them to pieces...literally. After you dealt with the rest of the enemy crew and you cooled off, you entered the ship again. Soon you heard footsteps behind you and turned around, seeing your captain.  
"Captain."  
"______..." Doflamingo came closer to you and pinned you to the wall, brushing a finger over your wound, making you flinch.  
"C-Captain?" The blonde man leaned down closer and captured your lips in a rough kiss, lightly biting your lip. You gasped and he took this chance to explore your mouth hungrily, holding a hand to your uninjured shoulder. You moaned into his lips as you wove your hands into his blonde hair, deepening the kiss slightly. When he broke for air, you could see a grin crawl onto his face through half lidded eyes. He turned to leave when you grabbed his shoulder, a low chuckle leaving your throat.  
"Where do you think you're going?" Spinning him around, you trailed a sharp nail down his face, drawing blood. He blinked behind his shades in confusion until you yanked him down for another bruising kiss and grabbed a fistful of his hair. Your other hand dug it's nails into his shoulder and scratched up toward his neck, leaving a trail of blood to slowly ooze from the cut. When you released his lips, you tilted your head to the side at an unnatural almost ninety degree angle and leaned up to his ear. What you whispered caused him to stiffen slightly.  
"You're mine...I'll kill anyone that tries to take you away..." You then bit into his neck violently, drawing blood and eliciting a small gasp of surprise from Doflamingo. Soon his neck was littered with bite marks and purple bruises, some of which were hickeys, others...not so much. His white framed glasses had slipped off and slightly glazed over blue eyes looked back at you, your grin growing wider. As you assaulted his lips again, you both failed to notice the head of black hair that had poked itself into the hall. Baby 5 paled but smiled at the scene.

What better for the sadistic King of Dressrosa than a psychotic yandere?


	7. Shatter Me (Franky)

You sat on the grassy part of the ship while everyone else was doing their own thing. Well, Luffy was laying on the grass, watching the stars and being quiet for a change. Suddenly, the raven sat up and looked at you curiously.  
"____, why do you cover that part of your face with your hair all the time?" You smiled at him.  
"I have an ugly scar there."  
"I bet it's so cool! Can I see?" You giggled as he jumped around and when you looked to the other crew members, their attention was drawn to you. You sighed.  
"Fine." When you brushed you long (h/c) hair out of your face and behind an ear, they could see a long and deep crack going from the bottom of your right eye, curving down your cheek like a tear trail, going past your jaw line and stopping just past your clavicle. Sanji choked on his words.  
"P-Porcelain?!" You scratched lightly at the fissure in embarrassment.  
"Yes, I'm a porcelain figurine. When I was made, something got mixed into the clay. When I was formed, my creator, the man I called my father, cranked the key for my stand for the first time and I spun the first round like any windup ballerina does, but on the second round, I placed my foot out of its position and stepped unsteadily off the pedestal. My creator raised me like his daughter, even giving me my name. That is, until he was killed by bandits."

You looked around and your eyes landed on Brook.  
"Um...Brook? Would you happen to have an extra violin?" He nodded and went to grab it, bringing it back to you. You tuned it and took a deep breath.  
"This song means a lot to me and it reflects me the most. I hope you don't mind." No one rejected and you took a deep breath setting the bow onto the strings.  
"The first thing I ever heard was the turning of a key.

I pirouette in the dark  
I see the stars through me  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats until the song disappears" You began with a soft tune that slowly got louder and louder.

"Somebody shine a light  
Frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"

Your strokes became faster and shorter as you went through the chorus, then evened out and became faster in succession.

"If only the clockworks could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown  
Somebody shine a light  
Frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"

Small fissures began to spring up randomly over your body and you kept your eyes closed, lost in the music too much to feel the dull pain.

"Somebody shine a light  
Frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Shatter me!"

Bigger cracks and some holes could be found over your body, but you didn't care. After every line, the cracks and holes became deeper and a light began shining from beneath them. A few of your nakama tried to help, but were held back by other parts of the crew.

"Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!"

With that last line, the cracks burst open, making chunks of porcelain fly in all directions and the light became overwhelmingly bright. All of the crew members shielded their eyes until they could see again. When they looked at you again, some gasped, the crack that ran down your face was now a discolored line. You opened your (e/c) eyes and sighed, looking at your hands. Your eyes widened as you looked over the skin covering your hands. _Skin._  
"I-I'm human?!" Giggling, you spun in a circle and a tear left your eye. Franky smirked.  
"I guess the real you was building up inside and just broke free." Leaning over the side of the ship, you ran your hand through the water and smiling. You could feel the coolness and cradled a palmful of water in your cupped hands, splashing it onto your face. A happy smile surfaced to your lips and you spun around, your sundress flaring out at the bottom. After some cheering, everyone went inside to eat, but you stayed outside, letting the breeze whip through your hair. Standing next to you, Franky grinned at your happy expression. You turned to him and your grin grew larger.  
"I'm so happy I'm human now! I can do many things I wasn't able to do!" He lightly patted your back.  
"And what would those things be?" A light blush dusted your face as you muttered.  
"This." You lunged at him, kissing him full on the lips. His eyes sat wide open for a moment in shock, before he closed them and kissing you back, arms wrapped around your waist. Pulling back for air, your blush exploded, darkening a few more shades of red.  
"I-I love you, Franky." With a gentle smile, he caressed the side of your face that had the scar.  
"I love you too." He sealed off the moment with another kiss, his arms pulling you up closer to him and your hands tangling them in his mohawk hairstyle. Lovingly, he rubbed your back and you smiled, (e/c) eyes sparkling in the dim night's moonlight.

I guess even a porcelain doll wants to be free.

I guess every porcelain doll wants to be loved...


	8. Never Let Go (Usopp)

Sitting on the deck of the Thousand Sunny, you looked up to a grey sky. A small mist began to fall from the clouds, growing to a heavy sprinkle. Everyone stood and stepped inside, but you sat watching the droplets hit the deck, your (e/c) eyes trailing the rain into the sky, a faint sentence falling from your lips.  
"Why....are you crying?" This made Nami tilt her head in confusion, until a bolt of lightning hit the water in the distance.  
"_____! Come inside!" You stood slowly and walked to the railing and leaned over, watching the electricity disperse across the water's surface. That was when you felt someone grab your hand and lead you into the ship, where you turned around and saw Usopp, his hair misted with water droplets. He scratched his goatee with a sigh.  
"____, why didn't you come in? Didn't you hear us?"  
"I...just like lightning," you responded softly, taking the towel Robin handed you with a nod and drying your hair quickly. Your (h/c) hair rested just below your ribcage and swayed it's damp locks in your face slightly.

Your hand came up to wipe a stray tendril back behind your ear, as you saw Sanji do his creepy mellorine tornado thing from the corner of your eyes. You set the towel around your neck to soak up any dripping water and descended into the hull of the ship, walking to your sleeping quarters. Soon the ship came to an island and docked, being tied down as to not float away with the current. Everyone decided to sleep on land until the storm went away and made their way to the small inn that was on the island. You stayed outside with Usopp and watched the lightning flash across the sky, washing out your (s/t) skin a pale yellow or white. You walked further into the forest and you found a cliff, where you stood with Usopp by your side. The wind began to stir until it was a howling gale that whipped your hair around your head and you moved your arms up to block the wind from your eyes. Lightning cracked in the distance, striking trees and lighting them ablaze with red hot flames.

When the wind knocked you off your feet, Usopp was there to catch you and turn his back against it, shielding you from debris. You could barely hear him over the shrieking air.  
"_____! We need to get back to the inn!" Nodding, you pushed through the storm slowly with the sniper by your side. Right then, a tree branch broke loose and was pushed into the both of you, hitting you in the head and him in the chest. Despite the pain and blood dripping from your skull, you kept walking until Usopp pulled you into a cave. The walls blocked the howling air, but the walls trembled on the occasion logs or other debris would slam into the sides. Moving deeper into the rock formation, Usopp made a fire and took in deep breaths.  
"Hey..._____....are you ok?" You nodded, but hissed when more blood trickled down your face from your forehead. Panicking, he fumbled through his bag and drew out a clean rag, wrapping it around your head to stop the bleeding.  
"Th-Thank you...." He threw you a grin and began wiping the blood off your face before it dried. Your half lidded eyes trailed up his arm and across his chest to his face, taking notice of how much he had changed over the separation. To go from a skinny coward to a built warrior in two years was a huge change to go through in that short time. But there were things that never changed and they were his bravery, smarts, and kindness. You reached your hand up, holding his larger hand in your smaller one, his calluses brushing your fingers. Tears dripped down your face.  
"I....missed you..." Breaking from his surprise, he enveloped you in a warm hug, his arms wrapped around your neck gently. You moved your arms around his back as he spoke.  
"I missed you too. By the way, where did you end up?"  
"I ended up on an island on the Grande Line. Its weather was erratic. One day it could be over a hundred degrees and the next I could be up to my waist in snow at below zero temperatures. But I can tell you, at night, the stars were beautiful and the planets shimmered through. It was quite beautiful. There I perfected my abilities and the environment boosted my endurance and resistance to the weather. Enough about me, where did you go?" He smiled.  
"I was on a living island and I had, in my embarrassment, gained a lot of weight in the beginning because of my cowardice and depression. It was until I saw Luffy in the paper after the Battle of Marineford that I began to get serious about my training. It took me a good diet and exercise regimen to lose the weight and get stronger. I knew that if I couldn't get stronger, I couldn't call myself part of the crew."

You took a deep breath, a little nervous telling him what was on your mind.  
"Usopp...I can't swim anymore..."  
"D-Din you eat a Devil fruit?" You nodded.  
"The Hari Hari no Mi or the Needle Needle Fruit. I can inject different chemicals into an opponents body, whether it be a chemical or my own blood. If it were my own blood, it would most likely kill someone from the inside out as their white blood cells begin to kill off their cells trying to kill mine. My blood type is rare, so the possibility of matching is low."  
"Woah....that's so cool...." You scratched the back of your head nervously.  
"Y-You really think so?"  
"Yeah! Since you have this power, can you make poison darts?"  
"I can, why?"  
"Then you can help me with my new attack. It has to do with a poison needle bomb." You laughed and agreed to help him. The storm raged and your eyelids began to droop, but you kept them open long enough to feel Usopp peck your forehead.  
"Get some sleep ____." Your eyelids fluttered closed and sleep consumed you.

When you woke, you were being carried. Looking up, you were met with Usopp's face and smiled, shifting in his arms so that your arms wrapped around his neck. The sniper jumped, startled, but chuckled softly seeing your (e/c) eyes open and a yawn part your lips.  
"Good Morning..."  
"Mornin'...." You, then, noticed the position he was carrying you, the bridal carry, and blushed but didn't make a move to get out of his arms. A few more minutes went by and the inn was finally in sight. Usopp moved you so that your legs were wrapped around his waist from the back and your arms draped over his shoulders. Sighing softly, you rested your head on a shoulder, looking ahead with your hands rubbing against each other. Getting closer, you saw Sanji.  
"Sanji!"  
"_____-CHWAN! Where did you go last night? We were all worried."  
"I'm sorry I worried you guys, we just got caught in the storm last night. I'm glad Usopp was there, I don't know what would have happened if he wasn't." The sniper had his hands wrapped around the back of your knees, a blush crossing his face.  
"E-Eheheh..."  
"Wait...you two were alone the whole night?"  
"Yeah?"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU LONG NOSED BASTARD!" You laughed.  
"He didn't do anything Sanji. He only kept me company and patched my head up. A tree branch broke off in the storm and hit me in the head."

Sanji huffed and nodded, walking to the ship that sat on, now, calm waters. Your carrier walked on board and straight to the infirmary, where Chopper stood making medicine. He set you down on one of the chairs and sat in one himself, as the reindeer turned.  
"_____! Usopp!" The curly haired man smiled.  
"Hey Chopper! Can you rewrap _____'s head? I did the best I could last night." You sat on the floor so the Chopper could reach as he gently removed the blood soaked rag and began to clean and disinfect the area. A light hiss came from your lips, but the pain faded and soon your head was wrapped in crisp white bandages. He then turned to the other man and began looking him over for injuries. There were only light scrapes from where the branch had hit him in the chest, so there wasn't much to do, but wait until it healed. Walking out of the room, you pulled your companion with you to the crow's nest, where you sat, looking at your feet with a whisper.  
"I c-c-can't do this anymore..."  
"_____?"  
"Usopp, I......."  
"You...."  
"I love you............" You turned your face away and but your lip, not wanting to see his face turn into that of rejection. You then felt someone sit next to you and looked over. He brought his arms up around your shoulders and you placed your hands on them. He turned you around and tilted his head, catching you in a passionate kiss. Your hands had fumbled with his hair tie, letting his curly black hair bounce over his shoulders. Tangling your fingers into his hair, you kissed him back with equal love and passion, as you came as close as you could to him. His larger hands moved to cup your face and when he broke off for air, he brushed a few stray hairs from your face.  
"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that. How long though?"  
"Usopp, I've loved you since before the two year separation. The courage you possess when your nakama needs you the most. That's what makes you great and powerful." He grinned.  
"Thank you... _____ I've loved you since that incident with Kuma...when you shielded me. I realized that someone finally found me useful enough to protect me." You remembered when you stood between Usopp and the monstrous man. You had your back to the robot and had told the sniper that everyone needs to be protected at some point in their life, along with telling him that he was one of the most useful people on the ship. Then you were gone.

Now, you sat in his lap and kissed his forehead lightly.  
"I'm glad you were there with me last night Usopp. If it were anyone else, I think I might have gone crazy." You both laughed and just sat there, your back leaning up against his bare chest and his arms were wrapped around your waist comfortingly.  
"Usopp, promise me something."  
"Hm?"  
"Never let go." He smiled and kissed you again.

"I will NEVER let you go..."


	9. Flashlight (Nami)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flashlight - Jessie J

You sat with your friends. You ten were at a Youtuber convention, somehow close to the panel. When they'd started the karaoke machine up, they asked if anyone wanted to join. You watched Nami's hand shoot up and smiled. She was always so brave. When they did pick her she smiled.  
"Actually, I rose my hand for my friend. She's too shy to do it herself." You? You gave her an 'are you sure?' look and she gave you a thumbs up. You took a breath and joined them. One of the guys asked you your name.  
"I'm _______," you replied softly. One pat your shoulder and handed the mic and the songbook. You chose a song and showed it to the one picking the songs.  
"Out of curiosity, why?" You scratched your neck.  
"It's for someone in the crowd."  
"Ah...someone you like?" You nodded softly, as the lyrics came on screen.

_"When tomorrow comes  
I'll be on my own  
Feeling frightened of  
The things that I don't know  
When tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes  
Tomorrow comes_

_And though the road is long  
I look up to the sky  
And in the dark I found, lost hope that I won't fly  
And I sing along, I sing along, and I sing along"_

You sang, her image in mind. Bright orange hair that landed in soft curls at her waist. Those brown eyes that lit up when she was happy.

_"I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight (flashlight)  
You're my flashlight (flashlight), you're my flashlight_

_Ooh_

_I see the shadows long beneath the mountain top  
I'm not afraid when the rain won't stop  
'Cause you light the way  
You light the way,  
You light the way"_

You could see her tanned peachy skin and her smile. Her delicate, yet firm, hands and her shoulder tattoo.

_"I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
(Light, light, light, you're my flashlight)  
Light, light, you're my flashlight  
Light, light, light, light, light, oh  
(Light light light you're my flashlight)  
You're my flash, oh"_

You could hear her jingling laugh and her sweet voice. Her jokefull teasing and her playful scoldings.

_"I got all I need when I got you and I  
I look around me, and see a sweet life  
I'm stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
You're getting me, getting me, through the night  
Kick start my heart when you shine it in my eyes  
Can't lie, it's a sweet life  
Stuck in the dark but you're my flashlight  
(You're my flashlight)  
You're getting me, getting me through the night  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
'Cause you're my flashlight  
You're my flashlight"_

You kept your eyes closed, watching her run through the sand at the beach and the fields by her home. As the song began to wind down, you could envision her with both the sun and moon setting her features aglow.

_"Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooh oh oh_

_You're my flashlight  
Light, light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light ye-yeah_

_(Light light light  
You're my flashlight  
Light light)_

_You're my flashlight" ___

__When you opened your eyes, you saw the panel staring at you, the crowd silent. You scratched your neck.  
"Sorry if I made your ears bleed." You walked to a set of doors to the side and opened them. You took a breath and stepped into the fresh air._ _

__-Nami's POV-_ _

__As ______ sung, I could feel the passion she put into each lyric. When she walked outside, one of the Tubers stared at me.  
"You said she's shy! What the heck what that?!"  
"I don't know..." Robin put her hand to my shoulder and gestured for me to follow _______. I did and found her sitting on a bench.  
"You ok?"  
"Y-Yeah."  
"You said that song was for someone in the crowd. It had to be someone from our group. Who?" She seemed flustered, as she looked away.  
"Uh..."  
"C'mon ______, you can tell me. Is it Zoro?" You shook your head.  
"Luffy?" A shake.  
"Franky? Ussop? Chopper?" Three shakes.  
"Brook? Sanji?" Two more shakes.  
"But that only leaves girls...Robin?" A shake. My eyes widened, a light blush dusting my cheeks.  
"Me?" She lifted her sad (e/c) eyes to my honey brown ones. A nod. She looked back down and stood, beginning to walk away, her posture sad. It was like she'd been rejected. I grabbed her arm and turned her around, planting my lips on hers. She stiffened for a moment, before placing her free hand to the side of my face, brushing back into my tangerine colored hair. Being just half an inch taller than me at five foot eight, it wasn't a far reach for me, as I ran my fingers through her short crew cut (h/c) hair. There were no confessions needed, as we broke for air. When _______ lifted me into her arms, there was a wolf whistle from nearby. A group of boys made faces like their dreams had come true. A tick mark grew on my forehead, as I flipped them the bird.  
"Nami-chan..." I turned back to my new girlfriend and was calmed by her smile. She held me high on her forearm, as she drew me into another short kiss._ _

__

__

__

__It sure is a sweet life._ _


	10. Stars (Franky)

You tapped your foot, lecturing Franky about being careful in his shop. The ship had rocked with the tenth explosion of the day and you KNEW it wasn't Usopp, since his shop was in the other end. By now, your cheeks were flushed slightly.  
"You could've gotten hurt! Cyborg or not! And-!!" You were cut off when he leaned down, planting his lips on yours for a moment. You froze and didn't have time to react, before he pulled away. Your face flared cherry colored...and not the sundae kind either. You were about to say something, when you remembered what the smaller people had said about his fight with Señor Pink and what he did to the manager, Kyuin. You softly closed your mouth and walked away, your shoulder length (h/c) hair falling into your face, hiding the little tears that had begun to fall. Little did you know, Franky was staring at your retreating back, a guilty expression on his face.

-Franky POV-

Why did I do that? Granted she had been lecturing me for a good half hour, but she had reason to. She'd looked about to say something, but closed her mouth gently. She turned and began to walk away, her posture slouched slightly. I watched her walk away, a pit of guilt settling in my stomach. When she was out of sight, Sanji appeared with an irritated expression.  
"______-san didn't deserve that." For once, Zoro agreed.  
"She's just worried about you. Yes, she can be a bit stern, but she cares for us." I sighed.  
"I know. It was impulse."

Later that night, I was thinking back to today. I hadn't seen _______ since then. She didn't even join us to eat. I wondered what quieted her more than what I did. That was when my fight with Señor Pink came to mind. Is that what she felt? I may seem clueless, but when I sit down and think, I can pick up on things like this. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep, so I walked into the deck, closing the door behind me. What I didn't expect was for a silhouette to be standing by the figurehead, yet not on it. The figure sat and their shoulders slumped. I got closer, surprised to find that it was _______. I sat near the mast, my hands on my knees.  
"Good evening, _______-chan." Without even turning, she stood and began walking back to the girls' quarters. I reached out my arm, blocking her.  
"Please. Please stop avoiding me." She met my eye and I recoiled at the sadness in them. She ducked under my arm and kept walking. I knew what I needed to do. My heart screamed for me to do it.  
"_______-chan, I'm sorry for earlier! It was...impulse..." She stopped and turned, a small sad smile coming to her lips.  
"Sometimes I forget you were a gang leader."  
"_______-chan, did it mean something to you?" She lowered her head, a bitter chuckle coming from her mouth.  
"You said you liked mature women that don't get fussy over a kiss or two...so...why would my opinion matter?" Right as she turned, her hair moved and my heart stopped. Then began to panic. She was crying.

She looked at the sky, as she reached into her pocket. She fished out a cigarette and placed it in her lips, lighting it with a lighter. The moonlight reflected off her tears, making them glint silver. She pulled the cancer stick from her lips, exhaling a stream of smoke, not unlike Sanji does.  
"I try so hard not to get so worked up. You know why?" I said nothing and she sat on the edge of the ship again, looking into the night sky.  
"Everyone I've dated or liked have either rejected me, cheated on me, left me because they didn't want me anymore, or died." She laughed softly, blowing out a smoke ring.  
"I knew this wouldn't be any different." I stared at her with a shocked expression on my face, as she pulled her cigarette butt from her lips, releasing a last stream of nicotine laced smoke through her nose. But, my eyes widened even more when she put out the lit end.....on her thigh.

Within a second, I was next to her, examining the circular burn scars that littered the tops of her legs and slightly up her side. She, at the moment, was wearing a black crop top and (f/c) short shorts.  
"_______-chan..." Her slightly big (e/c) eyes lowered to my hand, as I brushed some of the burns that reached her knee.  
"First one was an accident." She made to stand, but, before she could, I drew her into a hug.  
"I really am sorry, ______-chan." She smiled lightly.  
"I accept your apology."  
"But...I..." I looked away.  
"Franky, I know what I wish is far fetched. There is no need to say it. I'll see you in the morning," she slipped out of my lax grip and walked to her room. When her door shut, I dropped to my knees, my face set in a pained grimace. I lifted my hand and formed a fist, bringing it down lightly onto the deck. That wasn't what I was going to say at all!

When morning came, I was already in my workshop, trying NOT to cause explosions. I didn't come out for most of the day. Around dinner time, the door opened and closed. I though it was Usopp getting some tools, but was surprised to hear _______'s voice.  
"You need to eat, Franky. I brought you a plate before Luffy ate it all." There was a humorous smile in her words and I set what I was working on on the table. Turning around, I took the plate from her.  
"Thanks." She nodded and left, as I ate.

-Timeskip-

A couple months later, I couldn't find _______ anywhere.  
"Zoro, do you know where ______-San is?" He yawned and jerked his thumb up.  
"Crows Nest." I sighed, knowing I wouldn't be able to climb up there, being so heavy.  
"When...If she comes down, could you tell her I'd like to see her?" He nodded and looked at me.  
"You should talk to her. She looks like she's sick." I nodded.

Around seven pm, she walked in through my door. I turned and stared at her. She looked so thin and her eyes were sunken in.  
"_______-chan?"  
"Hi, Franky." Her voice sounded so weak. I walked over to her and had her sit in a chair.  
"Are you feeling alright?" She smiled, using the slogan I rarely used now, as I slowly began falling into madness from not having the cojones to tell her what I wanted to say that night.  
"Super." My eyes drooped, as I removed my sunglasses.  
"Please, don't lie." She dropped her smile, suddenly looking years older.  
"I'm starving, but I'll throw back up almost anything I eat, and I'm exhausted, but I can't sleep." I didn't say a thing, as I slipped out, coming back with a couple boxes of unsalted saltines.  
"Try." She took a few and ate, sighing in relief when it didn't come back up. She took the boxes from my hands and ate a couple more, before speaking.  
"Franky, are YOU ok? You look like you haven't slept in a few days." Finally, I could say it.  
"I haven't. I keep remembering two months ago. What I didn't have the balls to finish saying." She sighed.  
"I know what you were going to say-" I cut her off.  
"I wasn't going to say that. I was...nervous."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want you to think I was lying, since you told me about the 'others'." She looked at me confused for a moment, as I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers. After a moment, I pulled back and leaned down again.  
"Third kiss...you can get get worked up now." I closed the distance and heard her drop the empty box. She wrapped her arms around my neck, responding passionately. The tension in her body, along with the weight in her aura, disappeared. I placed my large hands gently on her thin waist, able to feel her ribs through her skin. After a couple more seconds, we broke for air. When I opened my eyes, I found her as flushed as the first time. I grinned.  
"______-chan, would you be my girlfriend?" She grinned.  
"Of course! But first, SLEEP!" And she promptly went unconscious in my arms. I smiled lightly and laid her down on the couch that sat against the wall.

It was the middle of the night when I woke. ______ wasn't on the couch, so I walked outside, finding her sitting against the mast. She was looking at the stars that salted the sky, as I sat next to her.  
"The stars are beautiful tonight."  
"I have my own star I can see whenever I want." She blushed a little when I nuzzled her cheek with my nose. She smiled.  
"I have three!"  
"Hm?" She laughed slightly.  
"The sun and..." She poked at the stars on my arms. I used said limbs to bring her against me, as I pecked her forehead. She sighed lightly.  
"You know? There was another reason I was so upset."  
"What was it?" She scratched the back of her head.  
"When you did that, you made me feel like I was having a heart attack. My heart was pounding so hard, I had a hard time breathing." I smiled and put a hand to the side on her head, pulling her closer, so that her ear was in my chest.  
"Now, you can hear mine." Her eyes were wide.  
"It's beating so hard!"  
"Because you're here." It was cheesy but it was true. When she lifted her head, she motioned that she wanted to sit on my shoulder. I set her there and she pulled my head to rest where her own heart was. It was going haywire!  
"Multiply this by ten and you have that day." I flushed, realizing where I was pressed against, and pulled away. I turned my head and caught her in another kiss. She climbed back down onto my lap and I laid down onto my back, looking up to the sky again. Just before I fell asleep again, I felt _______ move to my chest, falling asleep as well,

while the stars twinkled in the sky, as if smiling down upon the good moments on these seas...


	11. Addicted (Sanji)

-Sanji's POV-

The kitchen door opened almost inaudibly, ghosting footsteps walking in. I glanced back, finding the tenth member of the crew. Another woman. I was about to 'mellorine', when I watched her sit in the corner, resting her head against the wall. I grew concerned and walked closer, crouching in front of her. She was flushed, so I pressed the back of my hand to her forehead.  
"______-chan? Are you running a fever?" She opened her (e/c) eyes, only to squeeze them shut and flush redder. She pulled her legs to her chest and hid her face in her knees. She let out a small groan, starting to shiver. I furrowed my brow and pulled her up to stand, guiding her to the small table in the room. Walking out, I came back with a blanket and draped it over her shoulders. She held her head to the table, trembling violently. As I stopped, I heard heavy and strained breathing coming from her.

Turning her chair to face me, I knelt on the floor.  
"_______-chan?" I looked up at her face, finding her beginning to sweat, her eyes unfocused and her posture curled in on herself.  
"What's wrong? Are you sick?" She was finally able to answer me. A shake of the head. So she's not sick. I observed her again and noticed her swaying a bit. She, suddenly, ran to a trash bin and emptied her stomach. I was by her side, rubbing circles into her shoulders. It seemed like just that action caused her shaking to lessen. Helping her back to her seat, I continued to think. Tremors. Nausea and vomiting. Sweating. Anxiety. Poor concentration. Difficulty breathing. Oh shit.  
"_____-chan, are you going through withdrawals?" She nodded hesitantly.  
"Y-Y-Yes." I placed a hand on her shoulder.  
"I didn't know you smoked."  
"I-I do-don't."  
"Hm? Alcohol?" A shake of the head.  
"Please tell me it's not drugs." She violently shook her head, her shoulder length (h/c) hair flying in front of her face.  
"Then, what is it?"  
"Y-You wou-wouldn't believe m-me..." I took a second to think.

She was having both mental and physical symptoms. What could cause that? Why did she come here first? Wouldn't she go to Chopper? Then, I thought of when I was rubber her back. Her trembling lessened. Suddenly, it hit me like one of Zeff's kicks and my cigarette fell from my lips.  
"Me?" She nodded and shut her eyes. I blinked.  
"How long have you been going through these?" Tears had started gathering in the corners of her closed eyes.  
"T-Two years...th-though t-today was the worst."  
"Two years?!" Her the tears started to fall and she looked like she was in pain. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to me. This is gonna sound cheesy, but I only truly loved ______. And, to see her cry, made my heart break more than all other girls I've met combined. Pulling back a bit, I looked into her eyes and she looked back at mine. Something sparked in us both and we leaned together, sealing our mouths together. I brushed a hand over the nape of her neck, making her shiver lightly. Her trembling had stopped, but her heart was racing.  
"Sanji-kun..." Her whisper in my ear was followed by kisses up my jaw. Dipping down, I nipped up her neck, finding little spots of pleasure.

When I rose back up to kiss her again, her left hand went under my bangs, brushing them out of the way and over my head. She ran her thumbs over my brows, coming to rest at my temples with her finger tangled in my blonde hair. I let the backs of my nails run down her bare spine, a shiver going through her. She broke the kiss, huffing for air, breaths coming out hot. Her head rested on my chest, giving me invitation, but...I hesitated. When I didn't move, she grabbed my hands and placed them on her waist. A light pink blush came to my cheeks, as I went back down, kissing along her collar. I get it now. She's been addicted to my touch and voice.

Well, I can't blame her.

Her touches also were intoxicating. And...let's just say

I got hooked.


	12. Don't Drown (Smoker)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy themes in this one

Coming above the water's surface, the Strawhats lifted their friends onto dry land, along with Smoker. Said Marine knelt, coughing up a but of water. After a minute, he held his staff against Zoro's sword.  
"RORONOA! Why did you save me?"  
"I was following the Captain's orders. Don't think you have to thank me or anything. It was just one of his whims. Forget about it." Suddenly, Smoker looked around, his eyes widening slightly.  
"Did anyone pick up ______? Or is she still down there?"  
"______?" Luffy woke up at that moment.  
"______? Ah! She's still there!"  
"Oi. She's more than capable of swimming herself." Luffy shook his head.  
"She's a devil fruit user!" Within a split second, Sanji leapt into the water again.

A couple minutes later saw the blonde dragging a woman with short (h/c) hair to the surface. He set her on her side and a moment later, she hacked for air. She opened her (e/c) eyes and felt around for something. Sanji took a pair of glasses from his coat and gave them to her. She nodded, even though she knew they were pirates. She coughed some more, bits of water coming out her nose, as she cleaned her ears.

After the crew left, ______ still sat on the ground. Smoker sighed and held a hand out for her. She took it and stood, keeping her eyes away from him, a quiet whisper on her lips.  
"Gomen."  
"What?"  
"I'm always getting in your way and causing trouble," she started walking away, only for Smoker to catch her wrist.  
"What do you mean?" She turned her arm into steam and moved out of his hand.  
"I'm just dead weight for you." She kept walking, her arm becoming solid again. He went after her.  
"_______!" She froze and stiffened.  
"Yes, Admiral?" Smoker blinked, not used to her calling him that.  
"_______, something's wrong. What it is?" His voice was uncharacteristically soft and worried. She looked to him, small bits of sadness leaking into her eyes, as she whispered.  
"I don't deserve this power." She turned into steam and began to move up to the roof of a building, reforming and jumping to the next roof. Smoker ran after her.

After a while, he found her in a room she dubbed as hers on a marine boat that was pulled to dock. He locked the door and cuffed one of her wrists to her bedpost with seastone cuffs.  
"I'm tired of you running from me, ______! Tell me what's wrong!" She wouldn't look him in the eye, focusing her strength on instinctually trying to free her wrist. After a minute, Smoker laid a hand on her shoulder. He flinched in surprise, when a few drops of water dripped into her lap. She stopped struggling and reached her other hand up to rub her eyes, the sleeve shifting against her wrist. The smoking man grabbed the top side of her hand, making ______ freeze and try to pull her arm from him, but his grip was firm. He pushed her sleeve up and blinked in shock. Her arm was wrapped in bandages. And they weren't fresh. Blood stained the wraps, making the admiral a bit worried. He undid the wraps and could only stare at the sea of scabs and scars that littered her arm. He pulled down her other sleeve to find the same thing.

-Smoker's POV-

Why? Why would she do this to herself? I looked up and jolted at the deadness in her eyes, the tears still pouring. Removing my gloves and crushing my cigars, I placed my hands on her face, brushing the tears away. She closed those (e/c) orbs, as she leaned into my touch, as if she desperately craved it. Something crinkled around her waist and I met her eyes again. She let out a silent sigh and lowered her head. Hesitantly, I lifted her shirt up a bit and unwound the bandages wrapped all the way up her midsection. My heart dropped like a stone and stopped. A plethora of different size and length cuts covered her skin, mingling with scars of deeds past. I rewrapped the bandages and I could see her trying to control her breathing, as she lifted her free hand to her collar, pulling it down a bit. More bandages. My heart thundered in horror at the scars that scraped her neck. There were those of knife, but what made me internally cringe were the others. Made by her own nails. These were not new, thank Kami, but they still served as a physical reminder of her thoughts. I brushed a thumb over one that went over her windpipe and let out a breath of air.  
"Why?" She placed her hand to my shoulder, her grip a bit tight, and slightly digging her nails into it. Her voice came out pained and nearly inaudible.  
"I'm...nothing....worthless...not worth the power given to me...not worth the training given to me...not worth the air I breathe...not worth living..." Within a split second, I unlocked the cuff and put it away, pulling her to my chest in the process. I expected her to try and run, but she just laid there, slumped against my chest, defeated. Slowly, she gripped the back of my coat, nearly clawing at it. She'd stopped crying, but her body had begun to violently tremble. I held her to me, brushing my hand over her hair.  
"You're not worthless, _______. You deserve every ounce of power that courses through your body. You don't deserve this pain you've done to yourself. You don't deserve to die."  
".............why?"  
"What?"  
"Why are you being so nice to me?" Her voice sounded vulnerable and a bit afraid.  
"You're the only one, besides Tashigi, that has gotten so close to me. But...you're the only one who doesn't seem afraid of me." When she pulled back to look me in the eyes, she stopped shaking. A little smile came onto her thin pink lips.  
"I'm not afraid, because I knew there was a soft side to you. The blonde pirate that saved me, Blackleg, told me that you said I was still down there. The way he said it made me believe that, either I was in trouble or you were worried. At that moment I thought it was the former. Now though...thank you."

She stood up and sighed.  
"You've seen most of my self-inflicted scars, so...don't freak out." I rose a brow, a dark blush flashing over my face, as she started to undress.  
"Wh-What are you doing?!" She didn't respond, opting to finish what she was doing. When done, she stood in only a pair of underwear and her bra. Down her thighs and shins were scars that stood out against her skin. All-in-all, her whole front of her body was covered. She turned and I could've sworn I saw her face turn red. When my eyes landed on her back, I froze. Long, laceration scars scraped down her back, along with the backs of her thighs, calves, and arms. After a moment, I stepped closer, pressing a thumb to one that went shoulder to hip. She twitched and shivered.  
"I may not have the brand, but...but...I was a slave. He liked my hair long, so I cut it off. He liked to see me cry, so I didn't." I had to stop looking at her. Any other man would've jumped her by now. I could've sworn my entire face was red.  
"______..." She turned and came chest to chest with me.  
"Not very pretty, is it...so many scars." When I brought my eyes back to her, my heart thundered in my chest.

Her eyes were big behind her glasses and her breasts were pushed against me, making her cleavage bigger. She looked so damn cute and sexy. That was it. I dipped my head down and captured her lips. She was surprised for a moment, before she wrapped her arms around my neck and returned the kiss. When we broke for air, my lips attacked her neck, finding scars that were particularly sensitive. She let out small moans, as I backed her to the bed, picking her legs up and laying her down. Climbing on top of her, I dragged my tongue over the brightest scar over her throat. She pushed my coat off and I dove down into her cleavage, nuzzling into the girl I loved.

If I had to choose a way to die, I'd chose to drown in her.


	13. Home (Brother!Law)

You smiled to yourself, as you got ready. Stepping to the doors, you walked into the hospital. A receptionist saw you and smiled.  
"Who're you here to surprise? A patient?" You shook your head.  
"The head surgeon." She tilted her head.  
"Boyfriend?" You turned green.  
"He's my younger brother." She turned pink and muttered an apology, before directing you through the doors with a male nurse walking I at the moment to lead you.  
"Thank you." He smiled.  
"My pleasure. People call me Bepo." He brushed a hand through his snowy white hair, as he walked the halls.  
"My name's Trafalgar ______." He grinned and brought you just outside the operation room.  
"He's operating right now, but should be done fairly quickly. Fifteen minutes give or take."  
"Thank you."  
"No, thank you. I'm quite curious how he'll react, so I'll keep you company."

-15 minutes later-

The light went off and, after another couple minutes, the surgeon came out in clean scrubs. His feathery black hair was free of his surgery cap, as he sighed, running a tattooed hand down his tanned face. Two gold bar earrings attached to each of his ears, his goatee kept clean, as he opened his steel grey eyes. When his eyes met yours, he froze. His tired expression melted away and he barreled into you, holding you to him. You smiled and pat his back.  
"Law..." You pulled back a bit to find your brother crying. He hugged you again, showing that he was a good head taller than you.  
"I...I missed you..." You let a couple tears fall, as you let out a short laugh.  
"You've grown, Otuto." His arms traveled to around your neck from the green and grey camo you wore in. Your cap had been pushed off your head, but you didn't care.

In the background, Bepo smiled. He knew it had been a good five years that you'd been apart. You both deserved this reunion.

Besides....he had some blackmail on Law now.


	14. Soar (Marco)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably one of my favorite oneshots I've ever written

-Marco's POV-

She stood next to a giant of a man, her stature coming up to just past his wrist. Her hands crossed each other at her front, her eyes looking down. Whitebeard placed his hand on her head and she looked up to him, a smile on her face. He smiled back and looked out to the crew and myself.  
"My sons!"  
"Hai, Father?" Came the collective response.  
"Meet the newest addition to the crew. My biological daughter, ______." She lifted a hand and waved shyly. Some of the guys tilted their heads. Not in lust, but most likely wondering what she could offer the crew. As if reading their minds, Pop looked to _____, who nodded. Her body began to morph into a brown and black colored bat hybrid. When she opened her eyes, it was plainly obvious that they were (e/c). She completed the transformation, becoming tiny. She flew around us at blurring speeds, doing spirals around some people's legs. She stalled for a moment in font of my face. Her little face was so cute. She darted off before I could grab her. She landed back where she started, already in mid transformation back to human. The crew clapped and she brushed a lost strand of (h/c) hair behind her ear and tightened her ponytail nervously. She cleared her throat.  
"I ate the Batto Batto no Mi: Model: Burajiruhito Muryō-Tēru(Bat Bat Fruit: Model: Brazilian Free-Tailed). Whitebeard smiled.  
"I hope you make her feel welcome."  
"Hai, Father!"  
"I hope you find yourself your own kind of family, ______." She smiled brightly.  
"Hai, Papa!"

-Timeskip-

I leaned against the mast, watching the sky. A small shape swooped into my vision and I let a soft smile cross my face. It'd been about eight months since she joined. During that time, we became friends. She pretty much stuck herself to me like glue. She looked about to come in for a landing, so I stretched my hand out. She landed on my index finger and you could get a really good reference for her size. Really small. Just over three inches with a wingspan just under a foot. She squeaked and looked like she was smiling. She jumped off and turned back human. She wore a solid light (f/c) sundress that was off one shoulder and a pair of close toed shoes. She had her hands out on front of her, her head tilted downward and her head looking up. A habit she's had all this time. Just like her transformation, she's very shy. Although, I've gotten her to open up to me and a few others.

She smiled gently and I held out a hand to her. The sun was going down.  
"C'mon, I've got something to show you." She took my hand, as she brushed some of her loose hair behind her ear. I curled my fingers under her's and started walking to the end of the ship. Letting go of her hand, I turned into my Phoenix form and flew up into the sky. The blues and yellows of my flames contrasted against the sky's dark blue and purple tones, as I did some flips and sharp turns in the air. When I was done, I'd spelled out 'Happy Birthday' in the background of the nearly set sun. When I landed, she hugged me.  
"Thank you."  
"You're welcome. Sorry, I never gave you a gift. I just never knew what to get you." She turned pink and poked her index fingers together.  
"I...There is something you can give me..."  
"Hm? And what is that?" She stood on her toes and put a hand over my eyes. The next thing I knew, I felt something soft on my lips and then...nothing. I opened my eyes and she was gone. Looking up, I found her flying to the crews nest.

-five minutes later-

I followed her up the mast. She was on a rafter in her bat form. I turned into my own Phoenix form and landed next to her. She tried to leave. But I encompassed her exits with my fiery wings. After a moment she looked up and I tapped her lips(?) with the tip of my beak. She jolted and I moved my wings. She hopped off the support beam and turned human again, me following suit. She held her hands over her heart, which I could tell was beating really hard from her ragged breathing. I closed the distance and wrapped my arms around her shoulders. Her hands rested on my chest, as I rested my forehead on hers. Those (e/c) eyes stared into my dark blue ones. Her eyes. The ones I loved so much. I felt her face heat up a bit, before I placed my hand to the back of her head and gently tugged it back by her hair. I landed my lips on hers and she squeaked in surprise. It took her a full five seconds to return my actions, but...better late than never. After a minute, we broke away simultaneously. I smiled at her, my usually sleepy expression morphed into a close-eyed smile.  
"I love you." I pecked her forehead and opened my eyes. Her eyes were wide and after a minute and a half of no answer, I grew concerned. I tilted my head and just as I was about to speak again, she tackled me to the floor and kissed me again, tears streaming down her face. That was all a response I needed.

-Timeskip-

Five years. It seemed to fly by...pun not intended. I had one hand in my pocket, a soft texture brushing my fingers. I knew what I needed to do.

"Marcoooo, where're we going?" I held my hands over my girlfriend's eyes, as I led her to the edge of the ship. I removed my hands and shifted. I flew up to the sky and wrote with my flames in the sky. When I landed and turned back, I spoke.  
"You can open your eyes." She looked up and saw the words. Her eyes pricked with tears.  
"Marco..." I knelt and she turned her eyes to me. I pulled out a (f/c) velvet box and opened it. Inside sat a titanium ring with a skull motif, two diamonds for eyes. One bright blue and the other (f/c).  
"Will you marry me?" She covered her mouth with her hands, as she cried silently for ten seconds. After wrapping her head around what I was asking, she knelt and hugged me.  
"Yes!" I slipped the ring onto her finger and put an identical one on my own left ring finger. I stood and picked her up in a bridal carry, leaning her into a dip and kissing her.

-short six month Timeskip-

We had the captain conduct the wedding while we were on the seas. He seemed overjoyed to see his daughter get married, but understandably sad that she technically didn't need him anymore.

-big Timeskip(like three or so years)-

Battle of Marineford. What an eventful battle. It was chaos. Blood flowed and sparks flew.

Ace died. The whole crew felt the pain of losing a fellow brother, but that only drove us to fight harder. I saw and heard _______ start to fight those that knew her.  
"Be careful! That's ______ Newgate! Daughter of Whitebeard!" She started laughing, before it turned slightly maniacal.  
"You really haven't heard by now?! I'm married! My husband just flew by!" The soldiers looked up at me and I smirked at them. They blanched.  
"Marco the Phoenix!" She partially transformed, turning her arms into wings like mine, only suitable for her bat fruit. She hardened and sharpened the edges with her haki.  
"Ready or not!" She ran at them, slicing through people left and right.

I'd flown around the battlefield dozens of times, helping our allies, by the time I came back to _______, seeing her stop a moment. Then, a beam of light shot through the middle of her chest. She turned her arms back, a she coughed blood and fell onto her back. My world froze. I made a swooping dive down towards her. When my feet hit the floor, my wings disappeared. I ran to her side.  
"_______!" I was down on my knees, my whole body shaking. Blood flooded the bottom half of her face, as she hacked out clots. Blood started filling her lungs, as she gargled through it.  
"M-Marco..."  
"Save your strength." She lifted her left hand and extended her ring finger. I curled my own around hers, our rings touching. She gestured me to lean down. She kissed me on the lips, leaving a smear of blood across my mouth. She smiled softly, as the light started fading from her eyes.  
"I...love...you..." She closed her eyes, her smile still in place. Her hand slipped from mine and hit the ground. My mind stopped working. First Ace, then Whitebeard, and now ______. I stood and reignited my wings, my calm expression long gone. Replaced by searing hatred. I took off, my rage making my flames flare and heat up.

Kizaru would pay.


	15. Fallen Angel (Law)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fallen Angel - Three Days Grace

-Law's POV-

**_Late at night I could hear the crying  
I hear it all, trying to fall asleep  
When all the love around you is dying_ **

**_How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save_ **

I laid against Bepo, my eyes closed. I thought of the one girl on my crew. ______. She was quiet, only speaking when spoken to. But, now, every time I see her, it seems like the rings around her eyes sink in even more. I'm a doctor. I know how mental illnesses work. Something's weighing her mind down. Suddenly, I felt someone staring at me and opened my eyes. Speak of the devil. ______ was crouched in front of me, no emotion on her face. I blinked.  
"What is it, ______-ya?" She only held her hand out. I took it and she helped me to my feet, pulling me from the room. I was a bit confused, but let her lead me. We came to the control room and she nodded to a couple of the navigators. One sighed.  
"We're here. I don't know why she couldn't've just told you, Captain."

_**Fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel** _

_**You do it all for my own protection  
You make me feel like I'll be okay  
Still I have so many questions** _

We were against Doflamingo and Trebol. _______ slowly reached her arm to the side, brilliant white feathers growing down its length. With an emotionlessly dead tone, she whipped her arm to in front of her.  
"Daun(Down)." Feathers flew from her, at the duo. Doflamingo raised a hand to catch them, but jerked back, when a cut appeared on his hand and cheek, blood dripping down his face. He chuckled.  
"They're sharp."

-tiny Timeskip-

_______ had turned her arms into wings and was flying around, helping Luffy with Trebol. At the moment, Doflamingo had me in his hold and was hurdling towards the ground. As soon as we hit, all I could feel was pain. My arm was severed from just below the shoulder.  
"AAAAHHHH!" Through the haze of pain, I heard something I never had before. ______ screamed.  
"LAW!" She landed next to me, actual emotion in her eyes. Panic and fear. Then, it faded and was replaced by pure, unbridled, fury. She turned her eyes on the taller man and glared at him with all her might. Suddenly, there was complete silence. Then, Doflamingo took a half step back.  
"So, you have it as well..." Haki. That was all I could think of.

She was on her knees, as her anger raged and boiled to the surface. She hunched over, her back bulging, as she held her head and screamed at the top of her lungs. All her rage. All her pain. Massive twin wings of blood soaked feathers burst from her back. She stood and shot off at the blonde, nearly all sense of danger gone from her mind. She disappeared in a blur of speed, her black, armament haki enhanced, fist impacting in a solid uppercut. He flew back a bit, before stopping himself and glared at her. He rushed forward, meeting her hit for hit. Haki against Haki. He, finally, was able to kick her onto her front and grind his foot between her shoulder blades. She whipped her wings at him, slicing lines into his legs. He growled and pinned her wings down with his strings.  
"What makes you think you can beat me? Your captain couldn't! There's no logic in your actions!" She spoke lowly.  
"I'll die trying. My crew is my family!" He kicked her across the face and she spat out blood. He put his heel on the back of her head and started grinding her face into the concrete. She started trembling, as if in pain. Doflamingo most likely thought it was his doing and smirked.  
"Fufufu!" Then, a light emit from her eyes, mouth, and wings, as her scream split the air again.

_**How do you stay so strong?  
How did you hide it all for so long?  
How can I take the pain away?  
How can I save** _

_**A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight** _

The light just missed the string user, making him leap back. She stood and shot off the ground. Her wings were pitch back and she had a wingspan about four and a half times the height of her body, making each wing around twelve feet long. She reached down for her shirt and ripped off what shreds were left. Underneath, her chest was bound, her torso and arms rippling with muscle. She reached back behind her neck with both hands and, when they came back out, she held two of those long back feathers, with razor sharp edges. They were like swords. Letting out a battlecry, she shot at him, parrying his attacks with her own. She was pushed back and she reached up above herself, where I could've sworn I saw a broken halo floating. I was right. She pulled it off and it mended. It, then, duplicated and she threw them like knives. They cut his strings and imbedded themselves into the concrete with little effort. They disappeared and the broken one resumed sitting over her head. The blood loss made my vision go in and out. Before I blacked out, I watched ______ crash into the ground not far from me.

When I woke up, I found my arm stitched back onto my body and a sensation traveling through the end of the stump. After a couple seconds, I could somewhat feel my fingers again. When my eyes focused, the pink haired gladiator girl from earlier came into view. There was a second pair of gentle hands. Looking over, I watched a white gold colored energy come from her hands, as they delicately held the severed point. ______ was knelt next to me, covered in blood. My voice was soft.  
"______-ya..." She lifted those (e/c) eyes to mine, letting me see the absolutely haunted soul behind them. I rose my uninjured arm to her face, brushing a strand of short (h/c) hair from her eyes. Blood cascaded from a cut at her hairline down her nose and disappearing at her lip. Flecks of red, scratches, and bruises littered her body. My eyes widened at the carnage behind her. Blood and feathers everywhere. She turned slightly, letting me see her semi mutilated wings. Tears trickled slowly from her eyes, before starting to pour. When I was able to sit up, I pulled her to me with my good arm.

_**I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
I was right beside you  
When you went to hell and back again  
And I, I couldn't save, a fallen angel** _

-Timeskip-

Back on the sub, it'd been a few days and ______'s wings and my arm were starting their long recovery. At the moment, I sat across from her at the table.  
"______-ya?" Her head jerked up, her lips parted slightly, teeth still bit down, and her eyes still that haunted...almost terrified or even dead look in them.  
"Hai?"  
"I thought you had some kind of feather Paramecia or Logia...what did you really have?" She closed her eyes a moment.  
"A Mythical Zoan. The Hito Hito no Mi: Model: Tenshi(Human Human Fruit: Model: Angel)." I nodded and rolled my stiff shoulder, since my arm was still in a sling. My mind went to a few days ago.  
"______-ya...a few days ago, back in Dressrosa, you showed the most emotion I'd ever seen in you. All over my arm being cut off." She must have sensed my unasked question and stood, walking to my side. She placed a hand on my shoulder, the healing light numbing the pain in the injured limb. When I looked up into her (e/c) eyes, I watched the tears fall silently down her face. A few seconds later, she spoke.  
"I couldn't hold it in. Years of bottled hatred for the Donquixote family. The bottle finally shattered when they hurt my captain. All my pain and sorrow and rage burst forth. I barely had time to funnel it into my attacks."

I could see the anguish that was still in her eyes. I reached around with my left hand and settled it on her shoulder, then around the back of her neck. I pulled her down into my lap, making her let out a grunt of surprise. When she realized that she was straddling my waist, she subconsciously grew feathers over her face. I smiled softly. She's blushing. I brushed the back of my hand over the soft plumage, before she let it fall away from her face. My hand grazed across her soft (s/t) skin, as she closed her eyes and leaned into my palm. Using my thumb, I wiped her tears and held her to my chest, partially wrapping my slinged arm around her. She gripped the font of my shirt and said nothing. Then, she clenched her fists hard.  
"______-ya. Look at me." She did and I could see her emotional turmoil from in her eyes. Shifting my arm, so that my hand was outside of the sling, I cupped her face.  
"Thank you." Her expression turned surprised and confused.  
"For what?" I smiled gently.  
"For caring." Her eyes widened and she got off me, giving me a nod and a barely noticeable smile.  
"You're my captain. Of course I care." Pushing myself up, I stood in front of her.  
"You don't need to hide your emotions here. This crew is our family." She rose her hand to her mouth and a light laugh wafted from her lips. It may have been a tad bit sad or bitter, but at least it was a laugh.  
"If I were to express my emotions, you'd kick me off the crew." I rose a brow.  
"And why would I?" She sighed and shrugged to herself, before standing on her toes and pecking my cheek.  
"That is why." She started walking away and slipped through a door, as I stood, frozen.

After a moment, I broke myself free and ran into the hall, seeing ______ almost at the end.  
"______-ya!" She glanced back a moment, before continuing on her way. I grit my teeth and a whitish blue ring appeared below my hand.  
"Room!" The dome spread out and disappeared from view. I grabbed a cloth off the nearest table and called out again.  
"Shambles!" It and ______ traded places. She stood, her back to my chest, as her hair fell into her face. I wound my left arm around her waist, keeping her against me. I turned her around and brushed her bangs from her eyes, as she sighed.  
"I'll be out of your hair once we reach the next island." She tried to pull away from me, but I kept her where she stood.  
"No. I won't let you leave."  
"But, I..." I shook my head.  
"For being so smart, ______-ya, you're oblivious." Leaning down, I brought her lips to mine, fireworks going off inside of me. I felt her body relax, her arms wrapping around the back of my neck, as she returned the kiss. I smiled into her lips.

I'll protect this fallen angel with my life.

_**A fallen angel, in the dark  
Never thought you'd fall so far  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel, just let go  
You don't have to be alone  
Fallen angel, close your eyes  
I won't let you fall tonight  
Fallen angel** _


	16. Curse of Pain (Zoro)

You woke to a sharp pain in your chest. You took a deep shaky breath and rolled from your cot. You bent over, holding in your cries of pain and opting for a quiet strangled throaty sound. You crept your way into the boys' room and silently found the greenette's cot. You leaned over and placed your ear to his chest. His heart beat filled your hearing and calmed down this pain in you heart. After three seconds, you stepped back and walked back to your cot.

-three months later-

You sat on deck, reading a book next to Robin. Suddenly, the pain returned. You clutched your chest, your book landing on your lap with a quiet sound. Robin looked up.  
"______-san? Are you alright?"  
"Yes...gh! Well...could you tell me where Zoro is?"  
"He's asleep by the mast."  
"Um...ah! Could you also hide us from the others?" She nodded and you walked over to him on light feet. She crossed her arms in front of her and whispered.  
"Veinte fleur." Twenty hands blocked everyone's vision of the scene, besides Robin. You placed your ear to his chest and after three seconds, you walked back, her arms dropping as you passed them. You sat down and waited for her to question you. You weren't disappointed.  
"______-san? What was that?" You took a deep breath.  
"My curse..."  
"Curse?"  
"No one on this crew knows, but I'm a princess."  
"?!" You chuckled sadly.  
"Or I would still be if my kingdom still existed. The women in my family were cursed centuries ago. We'd have strong heart pains until we died from that pain or disease. My mother had it, my older sister had it, and I have it. The only way for the pain to go away is a certain tempo of heartbeat. And these tempos come from those we loved. My mother had my father, myself, and my sister. My sister had our parents and me. And I had my sister and our parents. When my sister got married, she had her husband and son. But...just five years ago, my parents were brutally murdered. My sister, her husband, and her two year old son...were beheaded. I was the only one to escape. My father pushed me into the sea just as he was run through. I floated away, as I watched my kingdom go up in flames. The island rarely had ships and was isolated. I had to watch and hear as my people burned to death." She placed a hand on yours.  
"______-san..."  
"This curse is supposed to kill me by breathing my sternum into a million pieces or giving me iron poisoning from all the extra blood flooding my system."  
".........this crew is like a family. Maybe someone else on this crew can help you."  
"Maybe."  
"Next time you have an attack, come to me and we'll find out." You nodded and smiled at your friend.

-two months later-

You were cleaning by your cot when you were struck hard. You collapsed to your knees, holding your chest. Forcing yourself to your feet, you walked outside and over to Robin. She looked up, seeing you wincing and holding your chest. She turned her body, so she was sitting sideways on her lawn chair. She pat the spot next to her and you sat. She brought your head to just above her cleavage. You could hear her heartbeat. It was different. It wasn't working. You pulled back, biting your lip.  
"It's not...hng...working."  
"Maybe it worked with your family because they were biological. Zoro-san's by the mast again." You nodded and she shielded you from everyone else. When done, you came back to the chairs. You sighed and rested your face in your hands.  
"I...feel so...wrong when I do that."  
"Hm? Why?"  
"He's always asleep. It's like I'm..." She put a hand on your shoulder and smiled, changing the subject.  
"Since my heartbeat didn't work, what makes mine and Zorro-san's different?"  
"Um...it's hard to explain. Yours is deeper on the end part...kind of like thu THUMP...for lack of a better term. His kind of has an extra beat to it. Like thu-thump thump. I hope I'm not making it confusing." She looked at you with curious blue eyes.  
"Interesting. Zorro-san has an arrhythmia. Hmmm..." After a couple minutes, she had an idea and called Chopper over.  
"Robin!"  
"Could ______-san hear your heartbeat?"  
"Huh? Sure?" You did and your eyes widened.  
"Almost the same!" You and Robin explained your situation to him and he agreed to let you test out his heartbeat the next time you had an episode. You just didn't think it'd be so soon...and so painful.

-a week later-

You ran out from under the deck and into the medical office. You collapsed to the ground, gasping for air. Chopper was immediately by your side. You listened to his heart. It was too fast, despite his fast movements.  
"Not the same...too fast." Chopper turned into his Heavy Point and pulled you up onto your feet.  
"Can you walk?"  
"Yes."  
"Go fix yourself. He's taking a nap in his cot." You nodded and wobbled out, coming to the door of the room. Right as you stepped through and closed it, you slapped your hand over your mouth, as you felt a crack. Tears formed in your eyes, but you wiped them away before they could fall. You leaned your head down and listened to his heart for a full seven second before the heart pains went away. You didn't want to move away. He's so pleasantly warm. You forced yourself out onto the deck and back to Chopper, rubbing your breastbone.  
"Uh, Chopper?"  
"How do you feel?"  
"Better, but...do you remember that X-Ray machine we got you for your birthday?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Could you use it to scan my chest? The bone hurts." He nodded and, once the machine was over your chest, he switched it on and gasped.  
"There's a fracture in your sternum! You should lay down for a few days so it can heal!"  
"My attacks are getting more and more frequent."  
"You're just going to have to tell him."  
"No. No. I can get through this." He nodded and you laid down on the bed in the office.

-two days later; night-

A shriek of pain made the crew bolt upright in their cots. Even Zorro was wide awake. Everyone rushed to the infirmary, where you were sitting up and clutching the bandages that bound your chest. Your heart beat with the force of a cannonball. Tears streamed from your eyes, the pain unbearable. Chopper rushed to your side as soon as soon as everyone was sure they heard a crack. You screamed louder and coughed up blood, your eyes rolling back in pain. Chopper looked at Zorro.  
"Zorro, come here and sit down." He did so with a confused expression on his face, only really seen in his good eye. His chair was right up to the side of the bed. Chopper turned to you.  
"______, lean to your right." You obeyed and your ear touched right over his heart. After ten seconds, the heart pain went away and your eyes closed. Your head slipped back to the pillow and you were out like a light. Chopper sighed at everyone's concerned and confused expressions, as he injected some painkillers into your arm. He and Robin nodded at each other.  
"We'll explain in the morning."

-morning-

When your eyes cracked open, you remembered what happened last night and flushed in embarrassment. Chopper looked like he slept here the rest of the night. He saw you and gave you another dosage of morphine. You looked to your right and blinked in surprise. Zorro was still sitting there. Asleep, yes, but still there. You sat up slowly, a blank expression on your face. You turned your back to the swordsman and sat crosslegged. You jolted when a hand landed on your shoulder, but you didn't dare turn around. You reached your hands up to tie your shoulder length hair back, but a callused hand gently grabbed your hand. The hair tie was taken off your wrist and you felt his hands gather your hair and tie it off at the nape of your neck, gingerly tightening it. A few too-short strands fell into your face, as he rested his hands on the inner parts of your shoulders. The next thing you knew, he was sitting on the bed with you turned around and on your knees. You wouldn't lift your head, opting to keep your eyes on your shorts, following the denim fabric thread for thread. The next thing that happened, made your head shoot up. Zorro hugged you.

Your eyes widened, as his arms wrapped around your shoulders. This pressed your ear to his chest again. It was like he knew. The starting pains vanished as soon as they started. Now, your heart was breaking fast for a completely different reason. It was a warm night, so he forwent his top, leaving rippling muscle touching your face. You calmed yourself enough to encompass his waist with your arms, as you turned your head, leaning you're forehead to his collar. You let out a long sigh of sadness, your lids drooping over your eyes his hand tilted your face up. Your (e/c) eyes met his single coal colored one, as you removed your arms from his person and looked away from him.  
"_______..." Your voice was a little scratchy.  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to wake you all up last night. I just...couldn't..." He put a finger to your lips and you looked at him again. He gave you a smile.  
"Don't be sorry. You were in pain...why?" You were about to speak, when Chopper came in with the rest of the crew. You nodded and told the story of your past and the curse you were the last, presently, to carry, along with the reason for the heartbeats. Well...most of the reason for the heartbeats.

Sanji was, oddly, quiet. Nami turned to him.  
"Ne? Sanji-kun? You've been quiet." The blonde took a breath.  
"I've noticed that half of this crew has an arrhythmia. Luffy, Franky, Chopper, Zorro, and myself..." The navigator tilted her head.  
"You have one?"  
"Yeah. I think it has to do with the circumstances of how we were born and how all five of us are very physical when it comes to fighting styles."  
"Hmm...makes sense..." Zorro looked at you for a moment.  
"Aren't you a heavy hitter?"  
"Yeah?- ohhhhh-?!" You flushed when he leaned down and put his ear to the bandages around your chest. His eye widened and he looked to Chopper. The little reindeer hopped onto the bed and took a listen himself, before listening to Zorro's.  
"Exactly the same! Beat, tempo, everything!" You looked at your lap, trying to control your breathing.

A little later, everyone besides Chopper and Zorro left. And, after a little bit, the doctor left as well. The ship had come to port and both you and Zorro stayed on board. He wouldn't leave your side. You sighed and looked up at him.  
"You don't have to stay here, you know...you need to eat...and sleep on something that's not a chair." He turned his head and looked at you.  
"I know I don't have to. I want to." You sighed and shook your head. The pain was slowly pinging its way into your heart. You coughed and pretended to be lightly tapping at your chest with the side of your fist. You couldn't fool him. He wrapped his arm around the back of your head and pulled you to his rib cage. Pain gone. When you went back to sitting, you sighed and turned away from him.  
"______?"  
"I just...feel like a creep whenever I need to do that. With my sister...it was just that. She was my sister. But...now...I don't want to make you uncomfortable..." You heard him stand up, a quiet popping indicating his locked up knees. He walked around your bed and crouched into your vision. He stared into your eyes with his lone one.  
"______, it doesn't make me feel uncomfortable. It...feels nice..." You could've sworn you saw a dust of pink sweep over his tanned cheeks.  
"Nice?" He wouldn't look at you.  
"...Warm."

You looked down to your lap.  
"Why?" He rose his eyes to you and stood, placing his hands on the sides of your face.  
"'Cause I love you." Before you could say anything, his lips had taken over yours. You threw your arms around his neck and began moving your mouth to his. Within ten seconds, you were laying down with him over you, lips still locked. Flipping him over, you laid on his chest, as you broke from the kiss, your cheeks tinted bright pink.  
"I love you too..." He held your head to his chest, as you both slipped into sleep, the beating of his heart in your ear.

An hour later, the door opened, letting the rest of the crew in. Chopper and Robin smiled at the sight of the two of you asleep. Nami looked around Usopp and smiled as well, starting to drag Sanji from the room before he could freak out. Leaving the both of you to sleep, they closed he door again. A smile crossed Robin's face.

You would never be in pain for long again.


	17. Terrifying Silence (Robin)

Robin brushed a tendril of hair behind her ear, as she listened to her friend, Franky, talk about the football team. From the corner of her eye, she saw another boy being shoved into the lockers. He picked up his books and stood up, walking away from the boys calling names after him.  
“He’s probably dumb and can’t understand you.” Robin bid her friend a good day and walked towards the group, passing by the tallest boy. The boy shivered, as he glanced back to see that Robin’s bangs hid her eyes. She passed them and kept going down the hall. When she found the other boy, he was standing outside a math classroom.  
“Hello.” When he didn’t respond, she tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around. She realized what was happening and signed to him.  
*Good morning.* His (e/c) eyes lit up.  
*Good morning to you too.*  
*I assume you could not hear those boys?*  
*No, but I knew what they were saying. I am dumb and can’t understand them.* The girl tried to get off that subject.  
*I am Robin.”  
*_______.* They shook hands and Robin pulled him off to the side.  
*You are not a boy, are you?*  
*No. people judge long before they know.*

-Timeskip-

It’d been about half a year and both girls were getting along well. It was about Halloween time and _______ walked next to Robin. The blue eyed girl spotted some of ______’s bullies. She glanced at Franky and then back to the group of boys. She listened in on their conversation.  
“Hey look. It’s the dumb kid. Let’s dare him to go through Old Man Garp’s haunted house!”  
“He’ll wet himself! It’ll be so funny!” Robin had enough.  
“I’ll bet you a hundred beri, _______ won’t be scared at all.”  
“A hundred? You’re on!” She signed discreetly.  
*Easiest hundred ever.* A small noise that sounded like choked laughing cake from _______’s throat. They all walked over to the house and she walked up with Robin next to her. She called back.  
“Are you guys coming?”  
“No way!”  
“Then, how will you know she got scared?”  
“Right...wait...SHE?!”  
“Yes. _______ is a girl.”

A couple minutes later had the six of them walking in through the front. _______ smiled when she saw Monkey D. Garp, dressed as a vampire, at the front door.  
*Good evening, Count* She made a G and tapped the base just outside the corner of her eye. He grinned back and spoke while signing.  
“*Welcome. Enjoy your stay. Beware of the little imps. They like to jump at you.*”  
They went inside and found that the whole house was set up like a maze. They started up the stairs and heard a scream, an effect of blood splattering the wall ahead of them, while a chainsaw buzzed ominously. _______ only looked at the pictures on the wall, curiously moving back and forth as the eyes followed her. Getting a little further, a blur shot out from under a table and latched onto her ankle. Looking down, she saw a little boy dressed as a scruffy pirate. She crouched down and smiled at him.  
*Hello,* She, then, made a pair of L’s and turned them, tapping them against the crown of her head like the brim of a hat. He grinned.  
*Hi!* He got off her and hid under the table again. They walked by a closet, where a man wearing a skeleton suit fell out and sprawled on the floor. The guys in the bully group jumped and turned pale. ______ only grinned and signed.  
*Hello,* She made a B and looked to be playing an air violin with the letter being the bow. When the others had passed, his hand grabbed hers and he nodded, before getting back up and into the closet.

A bit down the hall, suits of armor starting to appear. One stood a lot larger than the others and stood next to the doorway to the next room. It bent down and creaked loudly. The eye guard flew up and a pair of completely red eyes peered out behind a set of black glasses. From the other joints, steam spilled and made the others (except for Robin) to tense. It seemed to take a deep breath and a roar came from it. The guys ran into the next room, as Robin followed. _______ nodded.  
*Hello, Mr.,* She made an S and put it at her chin, pulling down like a beard. He nodded and she waved to him as she passed. The next room, they were jumped at by a couple smaller figures. One was dressed as a werewolf and the other as a mummy. ______ grinned at them.  
*Hello,* She made a Z by her head and made the end wrap around her head.  
*and* She made an S and moved it over her left eye. Both boys grinned and nodded, signing back.  
*Hi!*

The final room was darkly lit and a glow came from a stage that had a gypsy’s curtain across part. There was a female voice.  
“Come closer my dears. I can see your future. But, be warned, if you cannot pay the price, you must pay the consequences.” The lights went out a moment, the sound of something dropping on the stage. When the lights came back, there was, what looked like, a long nosed puppet laying there. When his strings looked pulled, he stood and danced like he was being forced. A bloody red color started draining down his face, as he whispered.  
“Help me.” The lights went out again and he screamed, a buzzsaw sounding like it cut something in the background. The lights came on again and a girl stood in the middle of the stage, her eyes a sickly greyish white and her skin wrinkly around the jowls. She opened her jaw in an open mouthed grin.  
“Oh, Dearies. Won’t you help an old blind fortune teller?” Everyone moved out of the room quickly. _______ nodded at her and the boy peeking out from the curtain.  
*Hello,* She made an N with each hand and brought them to her head and flicked her index and middle fingers up like ears.  
*and* She made the U sign and tapped the side of their index to the tip of her nose. She walked out with the others and stood with them all. _______ waved over to Garp and he walked over, since there wasn’t anyone else waiting.  
*How was it?*  
*I am deaf, remember?*  
*Oh. Right.* Robin smiled at her.  
*_______. You knew a lot of the actors inside. How?*  
*Mr Garp, could you have the others come out here?* He nodded and came back with seven people, five of which were children with three looking like they were in elementary school. The seven looked at ______, who smiled.  
*Please introduce yourselves. They are all hearing.*

Garp started.  
“You all know I’m Monkey D Garp.” The boy dressed as a pirate grinned.  
“Shishishi! I’m Luffy!” Then, the skeleton dressed one.  
“I’m Brook, yohohoho!” The large man with the red contacts smirked.  
“Yo, I’m Sengoku.” The boy dressed like a wolf rubbed his eye and then brushed a bit of hair from his eyes.  
“Zoro.” Then, the mummy boy.  
“I’m Sanji.” The boy painted like a marionette grinned past a set of thick lips.  
“I’m Usopp!” The red head girl with the hag makeup and a harness on snickered.  
“I’m Nami!”  
“We got scared by kids?!” Robin chuckled.  
“Speaking of that...pay up. All three of you.”  
“What?!”  
“You agreed to the bet. _______ didn’t get scared.”  
“H-She jumped! I saw her!”  
“She did not. I watched her the whole time.” The three groaned and rummaged through their pockets, compiling three hundred beri in total. The eight actors looked a little confused, before _______ explained.  
*She bet them I would not get scared. Oh and her name is R-O-B-I-N.* She, then, showed them her sign name for the older girl. Both hands in the R sign and crossed over each other, so that the tips of her fingers tapped her shoulders.  
*The tall guy is F-R-A-N-K-Y.* She showed them her sign. She made an F and tipped it back like she was drinking something. That was when the other boys said something, making Garp turn her around.  
“Hey! What’s with the hand flailing?” Robin had already pocketed the money and smirked.  
“_______ is a one hundred percent deaf.”  
“You cheated!”  
“I did not.” Robin was translating to ______ all this time. The younger girl turned to the kids and adults.  
*Kids, cover your eyes. Mr. Garp, Mr. Sengoku, Brook, could you cover their ears?* They all nodded and did so. She turned back around and scowled at the three teen boys.  
*No one ever thought to ask or piece together that I couldn’t hear? Well, I have only one thing to say to you three. You’re all dumb shits! You fucking thought I was stupid just because I couldn’t hear you! It’s called reading lips, fuckers.* Robin translated, swearing and all, making the three blanch and run away in their embarrassment. The adults finally let the children hear, as they broke into guffaws of laughter. Garp wiped away the tears building up in his eyes.  
*I didn’t know you could swear like that, _______!* She scratched the back of her head.  
*I learned from the best...* That only made him laugh wen harder, while the kids stared at her in confusion. She only smiled at them.

-Timeskip-

_______ started to fall behind the other two, starting to fiddle with her (f/c) bracelet. She wasn’t looking where she was going and bumped into Robin when she stopped. They both toppled back, Robbin on top of her. Their lips touched and ______’s face flared bright red.  
*SorrySorrySorrySorrySorry!* Robin grabbed her hands to stop her frantic signing.  
*It is fine, _______.* Trying to sit back up again, they both fell the other way, with _____ accidentally squishing your face into her chest. She sat back, pulling her black beanie down over her bright red face. She trembled a bit, tears of embarrassment pricking her eyes. Robin stood up and motioned for Franky to go home. He nodded and she walked over to the other girl. She held her hand out and _______ took it. When she tried to let go, the ravenette wouldn’t let her. Pulling her over to her house, she unlocked the door and they walked into a warm home that smelled of cinnamon and pumpkin spice. _______ was pulled up the stairs and into Robin’s room.

When inside, Robin had her sit in a chair. Before she could sign, _______ already was.  
*I am scared.*  
*Why?*  
*Robin, I wasn’t always deaf. When I was three, I was in a bad car accident. My parents died and I had a concussion and eardrum damage among other things. Every so often, I can still hear the car tires screeching and the actual hit. It was the last sound I would ever hear and it haunts me.* Suddenly, ______ felt her friend wrap her arms around her front, pulling her against her collar, before pulling back a bit.  
*I will be here if you need something.*  
*Thank you.*  
*_______, about earlier, why did you turn red?*  
*I...I...* Her hands were too shaky to continue, so she put them down to take a breath, before continuing.  
*I like both genders, but I like girls more. So, you going to ignore me now? Like everyone else?*  
*No. How could I? I am exactly the same.* After a moment of shocked silence, Robin continued.  
*_______, may I see your hair?* A pink tint came to _______’s face, as she pulled her beanie off. Long strands of soft (h/c) hair spilled down her back, ending at her hips. The raven haired girl scooted a little closer, cupping the (h/c)’s cheeks in her delicate palms, before pecking her on the lips. _______ flushed darkly, her hands signing incoherently, before she could finally control them.  
*Why did you do that?* Robin smiled.  
*I love you.* The deaf girl’s head shot up, eyes wide, before a grin split her face and tears of joy spilled down her cheeks. She launched herself at the taller girl and kissed her full on the lips.

The sweetest candy is always made with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the reference for the sign names:
> 
> •Luffy’s was supposed to be like his hat  
> •Zoro’s was his bandana  
> •Sanji’s wasn’t his fringe  
> •Brook’s was supposed to be his love for the violin  
> •Sengoku’s was for his beard  
> •Nami the ‘cat’ burglar  
> •Usopp’s was his nose  
> •Garp’s was for the scar by his eye  
> •Franky’s Was for his love of cola  
> •Robin’s at first is supposed to be like the wings of a bird, but later it’s supposed to resemble the sign for ‘love’


	18. Faith (Police Officer!Zoro)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No romance in this since the Reader is a child
> 
> I absolutely LOVE this one

Nami, a redhead with long silky hair, sat at her desk at the post office. She was one of the many in charge of sorting the mail. As per the time of year, she took it upon herself to respond to the many letters to Santa. One caught her eye. It was a red envelope with curly white lettering that spelled out ‘Santa’ and ‘the little house in the North Pole’. Opening the envelope, she was greeted by a handwritten letter, the penmanship looking like an adult had written it.

‘Dear Santa,

I never thought I’d ever write to you, because I know you aren’t real. I’m only writing this, because my friend asked me how to write in this fancy lettering. Well, here it goes. I’m an orphan and have been in a wheelchair since I was five. My parents died in the car crash that took away my ability to walk. I’m nine now. I guess what I want is to be a police officer, but I know I can’t. I guess another wish would be to meet an officer. Since those two wishes can’t come true, I just wish my friends get adopted even if it’s just for Christmas.

Happy Holidays from New World Orphanage,

_______’

Nami covered her mouth with her hand, tears leaking from her eyes. She knew exactly what she needed to do.

-Timeskip-

Christmas Day, a young girl sat in the room that held a huge pine tree that was decorated with tinsel and ornaments. Her wheelchair was decked out in soft white fluff and forest green velvet, while she, herself, was wearing a (f/c) velvet long sleeved dress with white fluff at the collar, bottom, and ends of her sleeves, white buttons down the front. A pair of simple, yet nice, black shoes were strapped to her slightly underdeveloped feet over a pair of white socks. Her (h/c) hair was bobbed to her chin and pinned out of her face with white snowflake clips. A young girl with mint green colored hair ran up to her, wearing a red cape blanket with bear ears on the hood.  
“______-chan!” The nine year old picked up the young four year old and set her on her lap.  
“Hello, Sugar-chan. Merry Christmas.”  
“What did you get?”  
“I got a couple books, some clothes, a box of legos, and some Play-Doh. What about you?”  
“I got some dolls and some stuffed animals and some games!”  
“Oh! I almost forgot to give you your gift from me. It’s hanging on the back of my wheelchair.” The girl hopped down and pulled down the grape purple bag that had pink snowflakes on it and green tissue sticking out of the top. She sat in front of ______ and opened it. She pulled out a stuffed panda bear toy that was about half as tall as she was. She hugged its soft faux fur with a giggle.  
“Thank you!”  
“No problem.”  
“But...I didn’t get you anything.” The disables girl only smiled and picked her up again.  
“Just spending the day with you and the others is enough of a present for me.” Suddenly, a boy, no older than five, scampered up with a black topknot and the top of his head shaved. He reached up and she picked him up, setting him on her other thigh. He smiled gently and clutched the pink dragon plush she got him.  
“Thanks for the dragon!” She smiled back and pat the top of his head in a sisterly fashion.  
“You’re welcome.”

Two of the caretakers came over and the samurai-looking one smiled.  
“______-chan, Merry Christmas.”  
“The same to you, Kin’emon-san, Doflamingo-san.” As the samurai took Momonosuke from her lap, the other caretaker chuckled.  
“Fufufu. You know you don’t have to be so formal, ______-chan. I’ve known you since you were six.” Sugar leapt into the blonde man’s arms.  
“DOFFY!” ______ laughed softly when she nuzzled into the soft pink feathers of his coat.

Suddenly, she heard her name from the hall.  
“______-yoi.” She smiled at the tanned man.  
“Yes, Marco-san?” Said man gave her a lazy smile.  
“You’ve got some visitors.”  
“Hm? Who’d visit me?” Two men in police uniforms walked in and ______ stared in surprise. They both crouched and the black haired one grinned.  
“Hi! I’m Luffy!” The other one, with slicked back green hair and a scar through his left eye, smiled lightly.  
“I’m Zoro. We got a letter from Santa that you wanted to meet a police officer.” ______ said nothing, but motioned for them to follow her. They did, a bit confused. When the three got to her room, she let them in and closed the door. She chuckled softly and smiled.  
“I know Santa doesn’t exist. Let me guess, you’re friends with one of the mail sorters at the post office?” Zoro smirked playfully.  
“Eh, ya caught us. Our friend, Nami, normally works on most letters to Santa.”  
“Next time you see her, can you tell her I deeply touched that she took the time to read my letter and that she was able to make a nobody’s dream come true?”  
“You’re not a nobody, but, sure.” Luffy laughed.  
“Shishishi! So, what do you want to do first?”  
“Don’t you have your job?”  
“Nope! We have today off!” ______ put a finger to her lips for a moment.  
“Why don’t we go down to ‘The All Blue’? It’s around lunch time.” That, immediately, made stars jump to the younger man’s eyes.  
“Ohhhh! I love that place! One of our friends works there too!”  
“Ok, just let me grab a couple things.” Eh wheeled around her room for a couple minutes, picking up a small bag made out of t-shirt material and tied it to the arm of her chair, before picking up a pair of red and green bracelets made out of plastic beads. Most likely a gift from one of the children. She, then, turned and started wheeling herself towards the door. Luffy looked a bit confused.  
“Uh...why don’t you use your other chair?”  
“This one’s smaller and easier to fit in the restaurant.” He made an ‘o’ with his mouth and they followed her outside.

Zoro smiled softly.  
“Would you like me to push you for a bit?” She turned pink.  
“I-I don’t want to be a problem...”  
“You aren’t,” he smiled reassuringly, before starting to push the chair down the sidewalk. When Luffy opened the door, warmth and the smells of the store wafted into their nostrils. The chef’s blonde hair could be seen through the window into the kitchen, as he looked up and smiled.  
“Hi _____-chan!” She giggled and waved.  
“Ohayo, Sanji-san!” As soon as they’d found a table, they sat down. Zoro sat next to ______ with Luffy across from them. Sanji came out, setting a cup of hot chocolate in front of the girl. She smiled up at the cook.  
“What’s new today?”  
“Peppermint hot chocolate.” Light sparkles in her eyes, as she pecked his cheek.  
“You’re the best, Sanji-san!” He chortled into his hand, before patting her head. He looked up at the two men.  
“Your usuals, dunderheads?” They both nodded and he walked back into the kitchen. After a few minutes, he came back with his arms lined with plates. Setting two in front of Zoro, one a half sandwich and the other a bowl of soup, one in front of ______, a plate of grilled white fish and steamed carrots with a cup of melon cubes, and three in front of Luffy, a massive steak on each. Zoro tilted his head at ______. She smiled and explained.  
“I’ve always had a sensitive stomach.” As soon as the ravenette started eating, she leaned closer to the greenette, covering her mouth so only he could hear her.  
“Are you seeing this?”  
“Yeah. He’s always like this.”

-Zoro’s POV-

After lunch, we went back out on the streets with ______ rolling herself. She stopped by an alley and smiled. Both Luffy and I peeked in to see a middle aged man sitting there. He had a blanket over his lap and a small duffel bag by his side. He smiled tiredly and signed with his hands.  
*Hello* _______ responded, making him jolt in surprise.  
*Hello. Are you new to this street? I am not sure if I have seen you before.*  
*I just moved here from West Blue.*  
*If I may ask, how did you lose your hearing?* He looked to be searching for his signs.  
*W-A-R* He made some motions like something detonating. She nodded.  
*I see. Your ears burst.* He nodded.  
*And you?* She smiled kindly.  
*I am not deaf. I am hearing. I can not walk, though. Car accident when I was five.* He nodded.  
*I see.* She signed one last thing.  
*Happy Holidays, Hero.* His eyes filled with tears, as his voice strained to speak.  
“Thank you...”  
*You are welcome.*

As we walked(rolled) away, I pat her head.  
“That was very nice of you.” She grinned up at me.  
“Just because someone can’t do something most everyone else can, doesn’t make them any less human. I should know.” I gave an approving smile, as Luffy grinned.  
“Is there anywhere else you’d like to go?” She gave a sheepish smile.  
“The zoo? Normally, Marco-san takes me.”  
“Of course!”

A little bit later, we entered the zoo that the city was known for. We followed ______ to the tiger area. She smiled through the glass at one of the large tigers. This one was laying down and lazily surveying the others. It’s unique markings made it easy to spot. It had markings that made it look like it had a beard the connected to its bottom lip and a pair of v-shaped lines, like a broken mustache, on the upper part of its muzzle. It turned its head and got up, stretching. Padding over, it sat on its haunches regally and stared at _______ with unique piercing gold irises. She bowed politely.  
“Good evening, Dracule-san.” He tipped his head a minute, before roaring, making the other patrons jump. Everyone looked on in awe, as she only chuckled.  
“Merry Christmas to you too.” He came closer to the glass, making me tense my guard. My apprehension faded, when he leaned his head to the glass. She touched the glass with her forehead and he pulled away, dragging his massive tongue up the interior. She smiled warmly.  
“I hope Shanks-san isn’t taunting you from the lion’s den.” He only made a sound like a mixture between a growl and a purr. She laughed softly.  
“So he is. Maybe I’ll have to talk with him later.” He bumped his head against the glass again, before sneezing and making his way back over where he had been sunbathing. She waved, before wheeling away to another glassed off pen. Almost instantly, a full grown male lion bounded up, his reddish brown mane flying into his face, as he lost his footing and slid onto his side. _______ giggled, as he looked up at her with playful eyes. One of which had three scratch marks over it.  
“Hello to you too, Shanks-san.” He seemed to yip and roll onto his back, before rolling over and nuzzling the glass.  
“Shanks-san. What did I say about teasing Dracule-san?” The lion’s ears folded down, as if ashamed, before he let out a soft growl.  
“I know it’s fun, but it ticks him off. Just try to play nice, ok?” He seemed to nod and leaped up, putting his paws up. She put her hands where his paws were and he dropped back down. As she played with him, I heard a deep chuckle from the side. A large man with a white upward crescent mustache smiled at her. He dusted his hands off on his uniform, before answering my unasked question.  
“______-chan was here when both the tiger and lion came in. They were two months old each. We had a ‘meet-the-cubs’ day once a month and she came every time. Both grew quite attached to her these past three years. The one she calls Dracule never lets anyone touch him, except for her. The one she named Shanks was attacked by one of the older lions and wouldn’t stop crying until he saw her. There are a couple others here that she’s know since they were little. One’s a rhino for god’s sake!”  
“What does she call these others?”  
“The rhino she named Franky and the other’s a giraffe she calls Kaku. I swear, those four would protect her with their lives.”  
“Hi, Ji-chan!” He grinned.  
“Gurarararar! Good afternoon, _____-chan!”

After a bit of them catching up, they said their goodbyes and well wishes for the holidays. Edward Newgate, known as Whitebeard or Pops by his ‘sons’ and Jiji by _____, waved after her, a message for Marco from him in her mind. Luffy had gotten along with the lion named Shanks instantly. I quite like the tiger she called Dracule Mihawk, finding him more mature than the other. Now, we found ourselves on our way back to the orphanage. Suddenly, a fleck of white fluttered into view. Her whole face lit up and I found the corners of my lips twitch upwards. It seems like she likes when it snows. She shivered lightly and I instantly shed my coat, laying it over her front. She looked up.  
“Won't you be cold?” I smiled and shook my head.  
“I'm used to it.” She nodded and slips her arms into the sleeves, which were way too long for her. She smiled and shuffled under the warm fabric. I felt myself smile softly. Such a gentle girl. One that doesn't deserve the hardships that were thrust upon her. We came back to the doors and Luffy opened them. She wheeled in and smiled back at us. One so dazzling, it outshined the snow gathering at our feet.  
“Thank you both for the wonderful day.” She went to give me my jacket back, but I only smiled.  
“Keep it, so you can feel like a real police officer.” Her expression turned surprised, before she grinned wide, a couple joyous tears rolling down her face. She didn't need to speak. I already knew she was thanking me. I put my hand on her head, as Luffy tried his damndest to hug her. He succeeded, albeit a little awkwardly. She looked so happy. Just how children should be.

-timeskip-

A year had gone by. I went to see her at least once a week, or when I had time off. I'd bring her little trinkets and took her out places when I'd come. She'd always tell me that I didn't have to spend so much in her. I never listened. Now, I was bringing her a present for Christmas.

-reader’s POV-

You wheeled into the gathering room, two of the children rushing up to you.  
“_____-chan! _____-chan!” Sugar and Momonosuke grinned, as you reached down and pat them both on the head.  
“How was your morning, you two?” They both looked at each other and back to you, speaking at the same time.  
“We got adopted!” You smiled wide, completely hiding the pang that ran through you, since you wouldn't see them as often anymore.  
“That's amazing! Who adopted you?” Momonosuke smiled widely.  
“Kin’emon-san did!” Sugar bounced around giddily.  
“Doffy adopted me!” You grinned at them.  
“Just be sure to come see me sometime!” Both younger children gave each other knowing looks, before nodding and scampering off.

You sat near the tree, your attention on a (f/c) ornament speckled with holly berries. You jolted when a hand landed on your shoulder.  
“Eek! Zoro-san!” He chuckled.  
“Gomen, ____-chan. Merry Christmas.”

You and him sat in your room, as you exchanged gifts. He smiled softly at the dark green scarf you'd knitted for him.  
“It's thick enough to keep you warm, but thin enough to use as a mask if you need to.” He smiled warmly at you.  
“Thank you. You really thought this through.” You looked a little sheepish, mumbling just loud enough for him to hear.  
“I just don't wanna lose you…” He leaned forward and pecked your forehead, placing his hand on your head, a motion that was quite familiar. You looked up, finding him smiling gently.  
“I'm not going anywhere.” You looked down again, lost in thought. But, he wasn't going to be there much longer. He'd get too busy and probably stop coming all together. A pat on your hand brought you back.  
“Ah. Here's your gift.” He pushed a long, wide, and thin envelope into your hands. It wasn't anything special. It was a manilla-yellowish goldenrod color with nothing else on the front. Your curiosity got the better of you and you opened it, pulling out some papers.  
“Papers?” Zoro only smiled again.  
“Read them.” Confused, you did. Instantly, your face turned shocked. These weren't just any papers, they were _adoption_ papers. You, suddenly, lost your voice. Only a couple squeaks came out. When you caught your bearings, you found the backs of a couple large fingers brushing under your eyes. It was only then that you noticed the tears streaking your face.  
“Y-You want to adopt me?”  
“Yes. I wanted to surprise you, so I had Nami, Luffy, Sanji, and Edward-san to help me make my house wheelchair accessible.” No matter how happy you were, you couldn't help but ask.  
“A-are you sure? I...I'll need a lot of help through the day…”  
“I talked to Doflamingo-san and Kin’emon-san. They let me know that if I'm not able to come home on time or have to stay late, that one of them would come over to keep you company until I do. Even if they can't, we have Nami and my other friend Robin.” A wide grin painted itself on your face, as you shuffled yourself to the edge of your seat and flung your arms around his neck, holding him as tight as your little arms could manage.  
“Thank you…” He pat the back of your head, before standing up and shifting you back.  
“How would you like to move?”  
“Let's get me into my motorized chair and we can put my other things in this one.” He nodded and helped you switch chairs, before loading up all the little belongings you had.

As you drove yourself out, you were stopped by the door by Marco.  
“Just a moment, _____-chan, yoi.” He smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth, calling into the building.  
“All lower years, please come to the tree room, yoi!” The sound of tens of sets of little feet sped through the halls, collecting in the room like it was rehearsed. You saw Marco countdown on his fingers from the corner of your eye. Suddenly, the whole group of children, nine years old and under, chorused together.  
“THANK YOU, ONEE-CHAN!” You felt tears stream down your face, the biggest and brightest smile on your face, as you called back.  
“Arigato, Kazoku!”

Time to start a new life.

One filled with love and happiness.

I guess having faith can make Christmas wishes come true.


End file.
